Goten's Regrettable Wish
by SlyRatJak
Summary: After collecting Dragon Balls, Goten wishes to have females fall in love with him just by looking at his eyes. Now he must find a way to undo the curse he put on himself while fighting the sexual advantages of Videl, Android 18, Bulma, and other characters. (Sequel in progress)
1. Goten's Regrettable Wish

**_Author Note: This is the first fanfiction I ever made, and I am not the best when it comes to grammar and spelling, so please do judge too much. There is no yaoi in this story, but I hope you enjoy this story._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. If I did, I would change somethings and make the series more interesting. (This story is not one of them)**

A few months have passed since Broly almost destroyed Earth. Goku & Chi-Chi are getting ready to leave. Why you may ask, well, it is because it is their twenty-fourth anniversary (even if it not Goku wasn't around for some of the years). With no bad guys or tournaments happening, Chi-Chi begs husband not to train that day, but surprisingly he listens to his wife. However, while they are gone, their thirteen-year-old boy, Goten, is asked to stay at Gohan's place, but the child refuses to go.

Goten: Please, can I just stay home.

Chi-Chi: No, Goten, no one will be in the house. What if something happens to you, and no one is there to help you? That's why you have to go to stay at your brother's place while we're gone.

As Goten begged his mother to let her reconsider, his father came out of the room, overhearing the conversation.

Goku: Oh come on, Chi-Chi, I live by myself for my whole life, and I turn out just fine.

Chi-Chi then gave her husband a disappointed look as she slowly turned back at her son.

Chi-Chi: Yeah, you're going to your brother's place and that final.

Goten: Can I at least stay home just for a tiny bit, please well.

Goku: Well, we are not leaving until the afternoon; besides, he's thirteen, he is almost a teenager.

Chi-Chi: Well, alright. After we leave, you can stay here until eight, but when I call Gohan, I expect him to tell me that you are at his house by nine-thirty, you understand.

Goten: Yes, mom.

As the couple walked out of the room, Goten jumped around with excitement. However, he stops when something round came out of his pocket.

Goten: Oh no, the Dragon Ball.

He then quickly grabbed the ball and put it back in his pocket. Goten then went into his room and decided it time to go to bed. The next day around four in the afternoon, Goku is grabbing their luggage while Chi-Chi reviews everything her son has to do while they are gone.

Chi-Chi: Remember, at eight o clock, you need to be at Gohan's.

Goten: Yes, mom.

Chi-Chi: When I call him, I expect him to say you were here on time.

Chi-Chi: Also, make sure you do your homework. I don't want you slacking off your studying. Do you understand?

Goten: But mom, it's Friday.

Chi-Chi: DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Goten: Yes, mom.

Chi-Chi then hugs her son as Goku got all the suitcases near the door. She then walks next to her husband as they both start waving to their son.

Goten: Bye, mom. Bye, dad. I hope your trip is fun.

The child said his farewell to his parents; Goku uses Instant Transmission and in a quick second. Goten's parents and their stuff are gone. Leaving Goten and alone in this silent house, he realizes how empty the place is with his parents. Goten then went to the refrigerator to eat an apple, only to be frightened by Trunks knocking on the window. Goten dropped the fruit only to run to the door to let his friend inside.

Trunks: So, what did they say? What did they say?

Goten: I have to be at Gohan's place between eight and nine-thirty, or I will be in trouble.

Trunks: Oh, man, that means that we only have about four hours to use the Dragon Balls.

As Trunks pulled out four balls from his bag, Goten pulled out three from his pocket. Only to be looking at each other.

Trunks: To be honest, I was surprised that we even found the balls in the first place, let alone gather all of them without our parents finding out we had them.

Goten: Yeah, but let's hurry and find a place so we can summon Shenron and get our wishes.

Trunks: Right.

After picking the balls back up, Goten and Trunks left the house and flew deep into the woods. They went so deep that no one could reach them when they see a giant dragon. After three hours, the boys find a perfect spot.

Trunks: Goten, let land over there.

Once the boys landed, Trunks placed four balls on an old stump while his friend pulled out three balls and put it with the other.

Trunks: Finally, this may be our only chance to make a wish using the balls. At last, no more people telling us things like, "Making a wish for selfish need is wrong." or "The easy way is the hard way.". Today is the day we get what we want.

With all balls now placed on the stump, Trunks then yell in a loud voice.

Trunks: "I summon you forth: Shenron!"

Suddenly the Dragon Balls started to glow, and right then and there, a dragon came out looking below the two boys.

Shenron: I am the almighty Shenron. I grant you two wishes.

The boys then looked at each other confused then; Trunks realized something.

Trunks: Didn't someone use the balls a few months ago?

Goten: Now that you mention it, I remember while we were playing, the sky was black. Maybe someone only needs one wish, and that's it.

Trunks: Maybe, but we are wasting time. Now, what do I want?

The boy thought hard about what was worth one wish, and then he finally knew what he wanted.

Trunks: Ok, dragon, I wish I had a cool sword.

Shenron: I have granted your wish.

As soon as the dragon's eyes started to glow, a nice sharp sword suddenly descended toward the ground. Trunks ran to his new weapon with happiness as he grabbed it and started to swing it around.

Goten: Wow, Trunks, your sword is so cool

Trunks: I know, right.

Goten: But why in the world you can wish for, why do you use it on a sword?

Trunks: Well, my future self got one, and it was so cool. So…

Goten just thought of something and then grinned at his best friend. Trunks then look at his friend as he questioned Goten's funny look on his face.

Trunks: What?

Goten: You got that sword so Mai can think that you are cool.

Trunks then turned around, blushing as he tried to hide his expression from his friend.

Trunks: No, I'm not

Goten: Yes, you are

Trunks: No, I'm not

Goten: Yes, you are

The argument lasts a full minute as the conversation gets repetitive, not before Trunks said something to stop this debate for good finally.

Goten: Yes you…

Trunks: Ok, maybe you're right, but at least girls will be more interested in me than you.

Goten stopped talking and looked at his friend with an angry expression.

Goten: What was that!

Trunks: You heard what I said. When we grow older, women will be looking at us differently than they do now. When girls look at me, they will see a cool guy with a cool sword. But with you, all they will see is a plain-looking guy with no special quality about him.

Goten: No, I get more girls than you, Trunks. Besides, I got one quality that you don't have.

Trunks: Oh, really, and what is that.

Goten: My eyes. My mom says I have the cutest eyes.

Trunks: That just your mom; it doesn't count.

Goten: THAT IT!

Then full of anger, Goten then faces the dragon and yells out the only thing on his mind.

Goten: Shenron! I wish that every girl who looks in my eyes would fall in love with me. Not only that, any girl who looks at them won't just find me the cutest thing in the world, but they will do other stuff to be. They would love me, hug me, kiss me, and more.

With Trunks caught off guard to what Goten just said, the blue-haired boy looked at his friend in disbelief.

Trunks: Wait? What!?

With that, Shenron's eyes started to glow, and a strange pinkish aura suddenly appeared covering Goten's eyes. However, when the aura begins to disappear, the boy looks the same.

Shenron: Your wish has been granted. Farewell.

With that, the dragon began to disappear, and the seven orbs went to air and scattered throughout the world. Once the balls were long gone, Trunks then ran to his friend. After that, Trunks grabbed Goten's arms while giving out an angry face.

Trunks: WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Goten: What do you mean?

Trunks: Do you have any ideas on what you have done?

Goten: Well, duh. I use my wish to be the coolest boy in the world, so I will prove to you that girls like Mai prefer to hang around me, not you.

Trunks: Girls like Mai, why would…..

Before he could finish talking, Trunks remember his friend's common scene and decide to ask him something.

Trunks: Goten, what do you think girls are?

Goten: Easy their kids who are not boys, and when they grow up, they turn into women. Am I right?

Trunks then realized that Goten made a mistake on what he wished for but decided not to tell him what he did wrong. Instead, he just smiled at his friend.

Trunks: You know what you right. You got me, old pal. I learn to never make fun of you again.

Goten: That's more like it.

Trunks: Well, you better hurry up; it about to be eight in the next ten minutes.

Looking at the sky, Goten realizes that Trunks is right as he sees the sun is setting. The black hair boy starts to fly off the ground.

Goten: You right, Trunks. I need to get going before my mom calls Gohan. I see you later.

Then without a second thought, Goten flew toward the city, not looking back at his friend. After grabbing his stuff at home, he arrived at Gohan's house two minutes before nine as he knocked on the door to find his brother standing in front of him.

Gohan: Hello, Goten makes yourself at home.

As the boy enters the house, he decides to drop his stuff and look around the house. Goten doesn't remember the last time he was in this house.

Gohan: Look, I know you were two minutes late, but I won't tell mom and dad that you came here late only if you do me a huge favor.

Goten: Sure, what is it?

Gohan: Well, the plan was to take care of you today, but my boss called me to finish some paperwork, so I have to be at my office at ten. You don't mind if….

Goten: Don't need to finish, big brother. All mom and dad need to know are that you were here the entire time while I made it here on time.

Gohan: Thanks Goten. You are a lifesaver.

After fifty minutes later, Goten finished his homework while Gohan waved his wife goodbye and was about to leave.

Gohan: Bye, Goten. Oh yeah, in case I forget. Our parents will come to pick you up around two in the afternoon, and in case anything happens, Videl is in the back, putting Pan to sleep ok.

Goten: Ok.

With that, Gohan left the house and went to work. As time passed, Goten then started to yawn as he looked at the clock. Seeing that it was ten twenty-four, the boy decided it was time for him to go to sleep. After midnight, Goten was in bed in the darkroom, only awake with his eyes open.

Goten: Ok, drinking all that water was a bad idea. I need to go to the bathroom.

As Goten got up from his bed, he explored the house looking for the bathroom. The only problem is that the place was so dark he can't see where he was going until he bumps into something. As the boy hit the floor, he then looked up at a beautiful twenty-three-year-old woman with blue eyes, pale skin, straight black hair, and a slim figure. Goten then knew it was his sister in law Videl as she was in her purple nightwear.

Videl: Oh! Goten, are you ok?

Goten: Yeah, I'm fine.

Videl: Here, let me help you up.

Videl then grabbed Goten's hand and pulled him back on his feet.

Videl: What are you doing up so late? I don't think your mom normally lets you stay up at this hour.

Goten: Well, of course, but I need to go to the bathroom, and I don't know where to go.

Videl: No problem; just follow me.

Goten follows Videl as they start walking downstairs. They stop in front of a door that was right next to the laundry room.

Videl: The bathroom is right over. Two doors to the right.

Goten: Thank you so much.

Videl: No, prob...

As Videl started to look at Goten's eyes, she began to stop talking. Goten was about to ask why she stopped, but he really had to pee, so he just went to the room and closed the door. But while the boy was in the bathroom, something was happening to Videl. Her heart was beating fast, her face was red as a tomato, and all she could think about was one person, Son Goten. Five minutes later, as Goten just finished washing his hand, Goten opened the door and saw Videl look at him as she was no longer wearing her pajamas. Instead, she was wearing a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings, and white boots. Not only that, she put on peach lipstick on her lips, but she did not say anything.

Goten: Videl's is something wrong. Why are you wearing a red dress and not your pajamas? Are you going somewhere or just trying on makeup?

It took a while, but as the boy asked her questions, the woman finally opened her mother.

Videl: Goten.

Goten: Yes. What is it?

But as Goten can finally see Videl's face, something was different about her. It was just the love dazed look he gave him. Not only that, but there are hearts in her eyes. She then grabbed her brother in law and gave him a big hug.

Videl: I love you.

Goten: What?

Videl: I love you, Goten. I see you in a new way. I never thought I would see anyone else like this other than Gohan.

Goten: Ha, ha, very funny joke, Videl.

Videl pushes the boy close to her until his face was in her breasts.

Videl: You have any idea how I feel about you. I think I love you more than my husband.

Goten: Videl, this is getting embarrassing; please let go of me.

Videl: You still think I'm playing around, then fine. I guess I have to prove it to you.

Videl started pecking at a blushing Goten, leaving kiss marks over his face. Goten then thought to himself, something was wrong. Something is very wrong. He knows Videl will sometimes hug him but not anywhere near her breast, and she never kisses him before. He knew stopped thinking as Videl started to take off his pants. Freaking out, the young boy grabs his bottoms while having a tug of war with the mother.

Goten: Why are you taking off my pants?

Videl: I just wanted to show you how much I love you the same way I show my love to Gohan, only better.

Goten: You're starting to scare me. And I don't like it.

After Goten finished pulling up his pants, he then processed toward the door.

Goten: I think I'm going for a walk. A long walk.

As the boy exit out the door and fly away, the woman started to follow him.

Videl: Goten! No! Comeback!

It took a good thirty minutes for Goten to lose Videl while hiding in a tree. As he got down, Goten then decided to wipe the lipstick marks off his face. Then question what happens.

Goten: Ok, Videl acting crazy, and I have no idea what to do. If I tell Gohan, he will get mad at me, mad at Videl, or don't believe me at all. Even if I want to tell him, I don't know where he works. So right now, telling my brother is not possible.

Then the boy started to walk around the neighborhood in the dark. Normally, boys his age would be scared of walking at midnight, but Goten experience far more dangerous things than this. Eventually, the child stops as he sees a familiar house.

Goten: Wait for a second, that Marron's house. If there anyone could help me, it would be Marron's parents. Her father is a policeman, and her mother has a scary face. Maybe they could protect me until they figure out what is wrong with Videl.

Goten then ran to the house until he got there. He then rang the doorbell multiple times, only to be answered by a slender, curvy, and beautiful woman. The woman has blonde hair, blue eyes, and smooth skin. That person was his friend's mother; Android 18 was in her blue nightrobe.

Android 18: Goten? What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?

Goten: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But this is very important.

Android 18: Well, you can come on in, but if you do anything to wake my daughter up. Not only will I tell your parents, but you will also regret it for the rest of your life.

Shaking in fear by how the woman spoke to him, Goten then processed to walk slowly (and quietly) into the house. After 18 close the door, the boy then decides to sit on the sofa while the women stand up, arms cross, and closing her eyes.

Goten: So, uh, is Krillin here? I need to talk to him.

Android 18: No, he has night duty, so that he won't be home until the morning. But anything that you can tell my husband, you can tell me.

It was not like he hates Android 18, but she is one of the few people he scares when she gets mad. Goten knows that if she tells her the full story, she won't believe him, but it's better than nothing.

Goten: Alright, well, I have to stay at Gohan's house because my parents are celebrating their anniversary.

Android 18: Alright, go on.

Goten: Gohan went out because he has some paperwork he has to finish. So, I won't see him again until morning.

Android 18: Ok, keep over.

Goten: After he left, I tried to go to sleep, but I needed to go to the bathroom. While looking for it, I bump into Videl, and she shows me where to go.

Android 18: Continue.

Goten: But the moment I step out of the room, Videl changes her clothes, stating that she loves me, and started doing weird stuff to me.

18 then open her eyes look at the boy, and she was about to yell at him only to stop herself from waking up Marron.

Android 18: You think this is a fucking joke!

Goten: Of course not. Videl started putting my face to her breast and kissed me all over my face.

Android 18: Are you sure you weren't dreaming this up?

Goten: Not at all. I'm telling you the truth.

Android 18: Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you are not lying!

As much as Goten is scared of looking at 18's face, he knows that not looking at her angry, scary face will make her more furious than she was before. He decides to look her in the eyes. Despite looking into them, he could see 18 will show no mercy if she doesn't believe in him. Either way, he decides to tell her the truth again.

Goten: I'm not lying, and I wasn't dreaming. What I told you happened.

But then 18 was silent for a few minutes as she kept looking at the child's eyes. She then started to blush but turned her around so that the boy only saw her back.

Android 18: Ok, I believe you. Could you excuse me for a second? I will be right back.

The android left the room as Goten waited patiently for her return. Sometime later, she returned, but she had changed her clothes. Not only did she have on pink lipstick, but she was wearing a dark indigo shirt with purple striped long sleeves, pale blue jeans, a brown belt, and black flats with white socks. She then walks near the sofa and sits down right next to the boy.

Android 18: Look, I don't know why Videl would do those types of things to you, but you safe right here.

Goten: Thank you.

Android 18: Besides, if anything happens to you, I will protect you because…

The android then grabs Goten's hands and puts them on her breasts. Goten then blushes while starting to look at Android 18. She has hearts in her eyes and was looking at Goten seductively.

Android 18: I love you.

Goten: What.

Android 18 then leaned in toward Goten's face giving him a few kisses on the lips. As Goten breaks the kiss, his head was on the mother's breast.

Android 18: Don't worry, Videl can't get you, anyone. I will be there to protect you. I won't let anything hurt you, you cute, sexy, handsome man.

Goten: Cute? Sexy? Handsome?

She then proceeded to lick the boy's neck until his mind got all foggy. Goten then started to think the same thing is happening again. First Videl, now 18. Right now, Goten needs to figure out what is happening to him as 18 then started to take off his pants while liking him.

Android 18: My husband was not the same when he used to be, but you, you are my ideal man.

Goten: Why are you calling me a man? I am thirteen years old.

Android 18: Then, I will show you lots of things.

Goten's face started to get redder and redder as 18 not only stop licking him but successfully took off his pants. Now in his underwear, the women start to kiss the boy all over his body as she gets lower to his special area.

Android 18: Tell me, have your parents taught you about the birds and the bees.

Goten: No, what that?

Android 18: Don't worry, not only will I teach that, but I will also teach you how babies are made.

Goten: Please stop this 18.

Android 18: Call me, Lazuli.

After hearing all that, Goten then realizes that this is not right. He then processes to head to the door and to grab his pants.

Goten: Sorry, I think I have wanted to go to sleep. In my bed. Away from you.

Goten then flies out of the house only for the same events to happen but with a different mother.

Android 18: You better come back here, or I will be rough on you when I catch you.

Losing Android 18 was a lot harder than Goten thought as she can fly a lot faster. But after an hour, Goten lost her in the park in a bush. Once the coast is clear, Goten then goes to the pond to get the kiss marks from his body. After that, he ran back into the bish so no one can't spot him.

Goten: First, my brother's wife now friend's mom. Two adults are acting weird to me. It late at night, and I don't have my pants anymore. So far, every time I go to a woman, I trust they are doing a weird thing to me. Why is this happening to me? Wait a minute.

He then thought about when Trunks seemed like he was about to correct himself but didn't, which gave Goten an idea.

Goten: Trunks probably knows something about what's happening. I can go to him and solve this once and for all.

The young boy then headed to the Capsule Corporation, where he was floating on top of the building.

Goten: It is a good thing Videl and 18 can't sense energy, or I would have been caught by now. Now, where are you, Trunks?

The boy floats down toward the building, looking around until he finds Trunks's room. Eventually, he found a window where he saw his friend sleeping. Delighted to find him finally, Goten tried everything to wake up his friend, let alone break the window, but nothing seemed to work. He even did a Kamehameha at the window, and there wasn't even a scratch.

Goten: It looks like Trunk's house built with something, that it can survive almost anything. There got to be another way in?

Thinking of any possible way to get, Goten remembered that Trunks gave him a special code to get in the building. While he is only supposed to be used only for emergencies, he pretty sure this is. He then put in the code and unlocked the door. After opening the door, Goten sneaks inside the building as he entered his best friend's room. He begins to wake Trunks up only by shaking him.

Goten: Trunks, Trunks! Please wake up!

Trunks slowly started waking up, only to be shaken back and forth by his friend.

Trunks: Goten! What are you doing, where? And why don't you have pants on?

Goten: I'm here to get some questions answered! And you're going to help me!

Trunks: Look, Goten. It's two in the morning, and you just wake me up. The least you can do is STOP SHAKING ME FIRST!

Goten then realized what he was doing and let go of Trunks.

Goten: Sorry.

Trunks: Now tell me everything that happens?

Goten then explained what had happened since they last met. As he explained things, Trunks was shocked, followed by laughing at Goten, ending in relief for his friend not crossing the line. Once finished, Goten, his comrade, finally knew what was happening to him.

Trunks: Well, that was an interesting adventure you went through, Goten, but I think I know why all of this is happening to you.

Goten: You do.

Trunks: Yes, I do. Remember when you wish that all girls would fall in love with you when they look into your eyes.

Goten: Yeah, so what.

Trunks: And remember how you think girls are only kids.

Goten: Yeah, because they are.

Trunks: No, they're no. Sure, you are right about girls not being boys, but you wrong about the kid part.

Goten: What do you mean?

Trunks: Girls are any babies, kids, teenagers, adults, or elders who are not boys. You didn't wish girls our age to fall in love with you. You ask for all girls of all ages to fall in love with you.

Goten: Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Trunks: Because the moment you made the wish, it was too late.

Goten: I know I regret it. I don't like this anymore. I wish I can undo my wish.

Trunks then thought of what to do while he walked back and forth. While Goten just sat on the floor mopping about his situation.

Trunks: Ok, how many girls look in your eyes.

Goten: Two so far.

Trunks: That's not that bad. You had me worry for a second…..

Goten: But it Videl and Android 18.

Trunks: Damn it.

Trunks look at Goten as he sees his friend worry and terrified. So Trunks tried to give his best friend an idea to make him less worried.

Trunks: How about this, since 18 and Videl are looking for right now, I will go to The Lookout and ask Dende if there is any way to undo the wish or restore the Dragon Balls without waiting a full year. Do you have to stay here, because the moment they see you is all over for you?

The blue-haired boy then opens his window as he flies out of it.

Trunks: Don't worry about my family, spotting you. My dad is busy training at Beerus's place, my mom is busy working in the lab, and my grandparents visit an old friend on vacation. So you should be fine.

Goten then smiled at Trunks as he felt happy after hearing that news. Seeing that his friend had finally calmed down, Trunks close the door and fly away. Goten then decides to nap since he hasn't got any rest since this whole disaster happened. Eventually, he woke up and looked around to see how long had passed. He looked at the clock and found out it was four.

Goten: I hope Trunks made progress while he was over there. I just hope that Krillin or Gohan don't find out about this. Or better yet, mom or dad.

As the black hair boy losing hope, he then decides to stand up in a heroic stance.

Goten: But I should be sad if anyone could fix this is Trunks, so I shouldn't lose hope just yet. I'll make a sandwich to cheer me up.

As Goten walked proudly down the stairs, he was having happy thoughts while going to the kitchen. But he mistook a step he tripped and fell. As Goten begins to regain consciousness, Goten thinks he is ok until he opens his eyes. His eyes were looking at something that looked like blue eyes staring right back at him. His hand was on top of something soft and squishy. Then looking at what he landed on, he saw a white t-shirt, a red bandanna, jeans, cowgirl boots, and a white lab coat. Realizing he is on top of a person, Goten looks slowly at the face as he sees red lipstick on the woman's face, blue hair, and hearts in her eyes. The boy realizes that the woman is Trunks's forty-seven-year-old mother and completely forgot that her lab is in this building.

Goten: Sorry about that. Let me just...

Bulma: Goten. I love you.

Without a second thought, she pulled the boy in for a kiss. Not just any kiss, a deep kiss as Goten can feel Bulma's tongue entering his mouth and touching his tongue. As the kiss continues, Goten started to feel weirder and weirder, and he could think straight. After two minutes, she let go of his mouth. The boy's lips have red lipstick smear all over his lips as he passes out as he couldn't breathe anymore. As the boy woke up, he found out that Bulma took off his shirt, so he tried to escape only to get tackled by her.

Bulma: Oh, no, you don't.

Goten: Please let me go, Mrs. Brief.

Bulma: Do you know how long it took me to find the perfect boyfriend, only to get married to an alien who almost destroyed Earth in the end. I won't let you escape my grasp.

Bulma then pressed her breast on her son's friend's chest as she moved back in forth, cause Goten to blush.

Goten: Please stop this now. You are making a big mistake.

Bulma: The only mistake is not is that we're not having sex right now.

Goten: Sex? Sex?

As the boy thought, the mother took off his underwear and caught him by surprise. And after rethinking about the time with the women he encountered so far, he then gets an idea of what sex might be.

Goten: You mean….. OH NO!

As Bulma finished taking off his underwear, Goten used this opportunity to escape her clutches as he used his energy to be in the air.

Bulma: Goten, don't you want to have the full experience of a grown woman.

Goten: No, I don't.

Bulma: But what about your shirt and your underwear?

Goten: You can have them.

Now naked and scared, Goten flew as fast as he could to the front door, only to stop as Videl was in front of the giving him a lustful look.

Videl: Finally, I have you now, cutie.

Goten: How did you get inside?

Videl: Silly boy, didn't your mother always tell you to close the door behind you.

Because Goten didn't close the door after he used the code to get in the building, all of the building doors are now unlocked. Goten then stopped enough time to fly away from Videl's arms as he tried to go from the back door. Only to see Android 18 guarding it as she licks her lips.

Android 18: We're going to have a good time, sexy. Whether you like it or not.

As 18 pounced at the boy, Goten dodged her and flew away. Thinking he could escape the same way Trunks did, he then went to his friend's room to escape. But when he opens the door, all he sees is Bulma on the bed seductively winking at him...

Bulma: How about you help me give Trunks and Bulla a new brother or sister, you handsome hunk?

As Goten was about to lose it, he went everywhere in the building, trying to escape from the women in love with him. Sadly every time he enters a room, one of the mothers will be there trying to express their feelings to him. After countless rooms (and escapes from sexual pleasure), Goten crashed into Bulma's lab and realized that none of the milfs are in this room. That is where he uses this opportunity to look for anything to help him in this situation. But it didn't last long as I heard some familiar voices.

Bulma, Videl, & Android 18: Oh Goten.

As Goten hears his name being called, he panicked as he tried to run away only to run into a wall. As he fell to the floor, Goten looked up and saw a shelf full of potions and elixirs.

Goten: These might be potions or chemicals Trunks' mom uses in her lab. Maybe one of these will help me out.

As the boy looked throughout the self, he realized that he didn't understand some of the bottles' names until one caught his attention.

Goten: Well, that one has the word "potion" on the bottle. Maybe it's a sleeping potion.

Before he could check it out, he then heard the women's voice again.

Bulma, Videl, & Android 18: Oh Goten.

Not only this time, it was loud, but it sounded more seductive than last time. They keep repeating his name over and over as Goten realizes that they are almost here. Looking around, he looks for a way to hide or escape until he sees a garage door.

Goten: Please be a normal garage door.

Using all the energy he can, Goten turns into a Super Saiyan as he fires his strongest ki blast at the door. As the smoke cleared up, he found out he made a hole through the garage door as he can see the outside.

Goten: Yes!

Bulma, Videl, & Android 18: Oh Goten.

He not only their voices but their footsteps; he figured him out of time, so he just grabbed one bottle and flew to the hole as he headed to The Lookout. As he approaches the tower, Goten wipes the makeup off his lips with his arm. Realizing how bad the situation just got, the boy was starting to lose his composure. Not only worry that he would be stuck like this forever, but he starts to wonder what happens if his mother looks at his eyes. All he could imagine was his mother starting acting lovey-dovey toward him or ripping off his clothes as he cried. Just thinking about it brings chills down his spine. The boy realized that he made it to the destination; he was about to land where Trunks and Dende greeted him.

Trunks: Goten, great timing we got some great...

Dende: Uh, what happened to your pants?

Trunks: Better question, why are you naked?

As Goten knows the answer to those questions, he then decides to ignore the question entirely.

Goten: I don't want to talk about it. Can you guys get me some clothes to wear first?

Fifteen minutes have passed as the three were still outside, waiting for someone. Hearing footsteps, the boys turn as they see Mr. Popo holding an orange gi as he gives it to Goten.

Mr. Popo: I do apologize, but all we can find that would fit you were the uniform your dad wear as a child.

Goten: Thank you, Mr. Popo. These will work just fine.

As the Demigod walks back into the building, Goten begins to fit the boy's clothes perfectly. He questioned why there was a hole in the pant but didn't care since he was freezing.

Goten: Just please tell me you guys find a way to undo the wish.

Trunks: Well, there is no way to restore the Dragon Balls faster, but we have some good news and some bad news. Which one do you like to hear first?

Thinking things over, the black hair boy thinks about the trouble he causes today to know which news you want first.

Goten: Good news, please.

Dende: Well, the good news is that we still have the Dragon Balls on Namek, so we can use those to return you to normal. The bad news is that it will take three days to get to Namek and four more days to ask for the balls and grant the wish.

As Goten was about to start crying about every lady-loving him and every guy hating him, Trunks to him not to be upset just yet as he got some more good news.

Trunks: But what even better you can find in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for seven years. You may be lonely, but the moment you get out, your eyes should be back to normal. Not only can we use one of the wishes to return you to your age before you enter the door, but those two women can't get inside once the door closes.

Goten: Three.

Trunks: What?

Goten: There three women now?

Trunks: Who is the third one?

Goten: Well,…your….mom….

After the award silent Trunks didn't know how to respond to the situation, neither did Goten and Dende. But after a big sigh, Trunks told him in an uncomfortable voice.

Trunks: In some way, I think this is karma for mostly bossing you around all the time, but yet again, only you can make a stupid wish like that.

Trunks started to fly in the air as he looked at his friend before taking off.

Trunks: Please just go to the chamber.

Goten: Don't have to tell me twice.

As Trunks left the Lookout, Dende and Goten went toward the chamber's door. There Mr. Popo opens the door.

Goten: Thank you, I can close it myself. Besides, don't you have a planet to watch over?

Dende: As you wish.

Mr. Popo left to go outside, but as Dende follow him, he stops to talk to his friend one more time.

Dende: Once this door closes, no one can get in or out as the door is magically locked. You do know that, right.

Goten: Yes, I do.

Dende: I can't tell how you will manage seven years alone, but all I can say is good luck to you.

Goten: Thank you.

After that, Dende went back into the outside while Goten steps into the chamber; looking out, all he can see a white void as it seems like it never ends. The boy starts to remember when he and Trunks spend at least two weeks in here so they can practice the Fusion Dance. But now he has to spend seven years here alone with nothing to do. Goten started to wish that someone could join him, but then he heard someone calling his name. No, it was just calling; it was yelling. He could understand who was screaming until he understood the voice.

Dende: GOTEN! GOTEN! RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!

As soon as he figured out that it was Dende warning him about something, he then heard the door close. Goten slowly turns around as he sees Android 18, Bulma, and Videl behind him with the door shut.

Videl: Finally, no one to disturb us. You know, after I found out these two are after you too, I was a bit jealous, but after talking things over, we all decided to share you equally.

Goten: How did you know I was even here?

Bulma: Capsule Corp. has cameras all over the buildings, even in Trunks's room. We just listened to your conversation and went to Lookout, where we could find you.

Goten: But what about your husband and your children.

Android 18: Don't worry about them; I call a babysitter for our children. As for our spouse, we told them that something came up, so we have to leave. After hearing, you will be stuck there for seven years; we do not want to feel lonely.

Now that the door is closed, Goten realized that now he is trapped as the women giggle flirty while taking off their clothes. Goten embarrassed as now he saw three nake female bodies, he began to step back. That didn't help him much as the women walked forward to Goten. As the child started to shake with each step they got closer to him, he realized that he still had the bottle he took from Bulma lab. As he grabs it, he then dodges all of the girls until he is behind the women.

Goten: I hope this helps.

As a last resort, he threw the bottle at the female, which cause a big pink smoke to surround them. Then a piece of the glass slid toward the boy. He picked up the piece to see what he threw.

Goten: Experiment Lust Elixir, Codename: Love Potion. Oh no.

He then looks at the ladies again as they all fully undress, looking as they found their one true love this whole time, and the hearts in their eyes got even bigger.

Bulma, Videl, & Android 18: Goten!

As Goten was back against the corner of the bedroom and the girls were getting faster than usual, they were panting like a dog in heat. Goten tried to think of something but out of energy, and there was no way to escape this room. Eventually, his special place was hard, and all he could think about was their breasts and their kisses.

Goten: I give up. Do whatever you want.

The three women jumped on top of Goten and started kissing him over and over his face. Every time one kissed his lips, he started to feel lip he in heaven as he not only feel their tongue, but the smell of the women was lovely. But when his mouth was free, his lips were captured by another. This lasted for one hour until every part of his body was covered in kiss marks, each different lipstick shade. Dizzy from the kisses, he slowly sees his head on 18's breasts, Videl nibbling on his ear, and Bulma on top of him where his special place was. The boy realized that he was having sex with her, but he felt too weak to move. Eventually, he started to cum inside of his friend's mom, feeling pleasure as he thought he could finally get a rest. Until 18 was now on top of this point, he felt so much pleasure he didn't care what happened anymore. In the end, Goten did learn his lesson about making wishes without thinking since, as of now, he has plenty of time to think about his lesson as the three ladies not only change the kind of relationship they have with the boy but realized they have all the time they can finally release their sexual urges on the child.

Bulma, Videl, & Android 18: Goten. We Love You!


	2. Goten's Last Chance

It has been a long time since Son Goten has been stuck in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Bulma, Android 18, and Videl. Not only did the guy can't believe what kind of things he did to them while he was in the room, but he did it with them for seven years. Goten knows he has the power to escape the girls' clutches, but he doesn't want to hurt his friends. Now waking up, the grown man wakes up as he sees his admirers are all asleep, with all of them having pregnant bellies. Still depressed about what he did, he decides to get a piece of meat. As he was walking past the hourglass, he then quickly walk back as he sees something unbelievable.

Goten: It can't be….It is.

When he looks at the hourglass reflecting instead of seeing a twenty-year-old man, he sees a thirteen-year-old boy. He then looked at his body as he found out that he is now a lot shorter, his voice was at a higher pitch, and can fit into his old clothes again. Then he looked at the females as the figures were identical to as they were seven years ago.

Goten: YES! YES! TRUNKS DID IT! HE ACTUALLY DID IT!

The now young boy quickly covers his mouth as he did not want to wake anyone up, so he quietly went to the bathroom to wash up as quickly as possible. He then put on his old gi and headed toward the door. However, as he is about to grab the handle, he stops to stare at the three ladies.

Goten: I should probably put their clothes on, so when they wake up, they think all of this is a dream. It is a good thing I know who wears what clothes.

The boy grabbed the clothes; he blushed while putting clothes on sleeping women.

Goten: I think that was the only benefit of being trapped with those people for seven years.

He was so embarrassed that he not only knew the sizes of their shirts and pants, but he also knows their bra and underwear sizes. He then notices the more he touched them, the more his lower area started to rise. He tried not to do anything as he finally put on the last piece of their clothing.

Goten: There. All finished.

Without a second thought, he then opened the door and started to fly away at full power.

Goten: Man, I just hope Gohan is too worried. Of course, he is. I was gone for seven days to him. I just hope mom and dad don't blame him for not being in the house. But first thing first. I need to find Trunks.

The boy needed to thank his friend for help, despite wanting to meet his brother and parents. As he is about to sense Trunks' energy, he decides to go toward the ki, but it leads him to his house, much to his surprise.

Goten: Ok, why is Trunks at my house? Wait, what is that?

As he looks in his father's field, he sees a big circular spaceship with the word Capsule Corporation on it. Seeing the ship near his house, the child decided to sense his energies again only to find six ki inside his house. Now having a bad feeling about what is on the other side of this door, he decides to enter it. As Goten enters the house, Goten sees his blue hair friend sitting at the table.

Goten: Hi, Trunks.

Trunks: ...Hi….Goten.

Trunks' awkward greeting to his friend was appropriate because he was not alone in the room. Goten was then shocked as he saw his father and his brother sitting beside Trunks. As he looks to his left, he sees Krillin and Piccolo, while at the right, he sees Vegeta as he crosses his arms. While most of them were shocked to see the kid enter the door, his father and brother hugged him.

Goku: Goten, thank god you or ok. Or is it Shin or Dende? I don't know anymore.

Gohan: Where were you? We all look for you for seven days.

Vegeta: When I got back, not only did my son take the spaceship, but some stranger was looking after Bulla. Who was she?

Krillin: The same thing happened to Gohan and me. The strange thing is that all of our wives said they went on vacation, but they didn't say anything to us.

Piccolo: Not only that, but for some odd reason, we searched all over and couldn't find the Dragon Balls.

Goku: Son, do you know anything about what had happened.

As Goten started to panic, he started to sweat quite a lot, but he looked at his friend. Trunks then took an ice cube in his hand, shaking it in the air while the adults aren't looking, and then wink at him. Goten didn't know what Trunks was doing at first, but the more he stared at the ice cube, the more he realized what Trunks wanted him to say. He then gives the adults not a true story, but a story none or less.

Goten: Ok, here it happened, after Gohan left to go to the office, I decided to go to bed, but all of a sudden I sensed some bad energy. I decided to check it out, and it was Freiza. He wanted to fight you, dad, but he said that using me may lead him to you. I tried to fight him, I really did, but he was too strong for me. After I was knockout, he then captured 18, Videl, Bulma, and me to lure you guys to him. Not only that, but he uses the Dragon Balls to bring back his army and uhh… to make himself taller for some reason. Once we were on the ship, he left Earth and left a calling card for you guys. Eventually, Trunks saw the message first and decide to use the spaceship to tried to rescue us. However, not worry about the babies, he then decides to disguise as an adult as he called in a babysitter for each of the houses. Some days have passed, and I thought no one would come for us, but Trunks arrive just in time. When he frees me from being torture, Freiza's soldiers notice the escape and start to attack us. The problem is they were too strong for us; even when we fuse into Gotenks, we still didn't have a chance. As much as we didn't want to leave the others, we have to escape hoping you guys can do it. On the ride home, Trunks healed me up, and then I passed out. When I woke up, I realized that we made it back and I entered the house.

The adults were surprised about what the boy said, but the Namekian have to ask one question before he was convinced.

Piccolo: If Frieza was on Earth, why did couldn't we sense his energy. He is powerful enough that one of us could have sensed it from where we were.

Goten couldn't find the words to answer his questions as he scrambled to answer his questions. Before long, his friend decided to cut him off to answer the question.

Trunks: I can explain that one. While I was sneaking on the ship, I overheard one of the soldiers talking about how their new armor can hide their power level. I don't know what a power level is, but know that I couldn't sense him. I think it means their energy.

The adults then look at each other as they look angry and determine to do something.

Vegeta: Damn, that Freiza. I knew we should have killed him when we were Gogeta.

Goku: Vegeta… you, right. I don't want to think about what he is doing to them, so we end this now. Goten, Trunks. Do you guys know where he is?

Vegeta's son pulls out a piece of paper with a set of numbers on it and gives it to Goku.

Trunks: This is the coordinates I follow to find Frieza's ship. I guess since he didn't attack us himself when I broke in, maybe he plans for all of this to happen and still waiting for you guys there.

As Goku grabbed the paper as he runs outside, his oldest son then put his hands on the kids' shoulders as he kneels.

Gohan: You boys did fine, but now you guys stay here. We will rescue the other and bring them back safely. Goten, you will stay at Trunks' place while we are gone. Don't worry about Pan and the other; mom is over there watching them.

Once Gohan was finished talking, the kids watch as he, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta go inside the spaceship as they were sent into space. The boys wait until they can't see the ship or sense their ki anymore before they release a big sigh.

Goten: That was a close one. By the way, will those numbers really lead them to Frieza?

Trunks: Oh, god, no. It just leads them to Namek.

Goten: Well, I know we will be grounded for life when they return, but thank you for undoing the wish for me.

Trunks: Well, about that...

Goten looks confused as Trunks started to approach the door that leads to Goten's room. When he opened the door, the boys can see seven huge balls in that room. Goten could recognize them at first, but they were Dragon Balls. Looking back at his friend as he put his hand on his head.

Trunks: The thing is I haven't made that wish quite yet.

After hearing that remark, the black-haired boy pupil suddenly became smaller. He then realized that he had woke girls up while he was putting on their clothes; he may have to spend another seven-year with them again.

Goten: Why!?

Trunks: Ok, before you get mad, let me explain.

Several hours ago, Trunks had already made it to Namek and convinced the villagers to hand over their Dragon Ball. As he received the ball, he started to wave goodbye as he flew away.

Trunks: The Namekians are so nice, but most adults seem like they don't trust outsiders. As much I want to ask why I need to hurry up and make the wish.

As the blue-haired boy approached a spaceship, he pulled out a remote and pushed a button. Suddenly the door opened, and six big orbs started to roll out the door. Trunks then let go of the ball to be with the other and landed on the floor, all tired.

Trunks: Man, those balls are a lot heavier and bigger than the one on Earth. Ok, let's get this over with. Now, where did I put that thing?

As the young child looks through his clothes to find something, he pulls out a strange speaker like a device.

Trunks: When Dende told me the Dragon Balls here wouldn't work unless you speak their native language, I was positive, I can't leave without my mom's Universal Communicator. Not only does this thing let me understand what people are saying in a different language, but I can also speak any language using this.

But as Trunks turned the setting to Namekian, he then frowned as he thought to himself.

Trunks: If I use it now and go back home, I will be in so much trouble. Not only did I "borrow" the Dragon Radar from mom, but I also have to lie to the babysitter about what happens to her, grabbed the keys to the spaceship from the lab, and sneak off from not only my dad but from Gohan, Krillin, and Goten's parents as they are trying to figure out what is going on. But if I don't, Goten will….

Trunks stopped talking as he didn't want to imagine what his mom was doing to Goten. Just thinking about it makes him start to shiver.

Trunks: But I have to do this. No, I must do this.

The boy then picked up the communicator as he started to talk in it.

Trunks: "I summon you forth: Porunga."

After finishing his sentence, a strange noise starts to come out of Trunks' device, and then the Dragon Balls start to glow. Not long after, a dragon came out of the ball, scaring the boy as he didn't think the dragon would be that big.

Porunga: You have collected all seven Dragon Balls; think wisely, and I will grant you three wishes within my power.

Trunks: Ok, for some reason, I thought you were smaller. Also, why aren't you speaking Namekian? If I have to, I have to speak the language to summon….oh, forget it. Hey Porunga, I wish for Goten and everyone in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to be seven years younger.

As the device, translate what the boy said. The dragon's eyes start to glow.

Porunga: Your wish is granted.

Trunks: Ok, cool next wish.

As Trunks was about to put his mouth to the speaker, he then realized that he would have to use the translator again if he has to use the Dragon Balls again.

Trunks: For my next wish, I wish that for now, if anybody from Earth needs to make a wish, they don't need to speak the Namekian.

After the Universal Communicator translated what Trunks said, the dragon did nothing for a while. Trunks thought the wish didn't work until Porunga's eye flashed.

Porunga: It is done.

Trunks: So, I don't need to speak Namekian anymore.

Porunga: Only if you want to summon me.

Trunks: Awesome

Trunks then thought about what the last thing he wanted to wish for and relieve if he didn't go home now, then he was in more trouble than he was before. But on the other hand, he can't come home without curing Goten's curse.

Trunks: Hey, dragon, can I wish for three more wishes?

Porunga: You can, but there is a price.

Trunks: And that is?

Porunga: Every time you ask for three more wishes, it will be another year before anyone can use the Dragon Balls again.

The boy then starts to think about it but then remembers how deep in trouble he is already.

Trunks: It's not like I am coming back here anytime soon, so I wish for more wishes. And then for my next wish, bring me, my spaceship, and you back to Earth.

With that, Porunga's eye flashes, and suddenly, Trunks stands in front of his friend's house. Looking around, the kid saw the Capsule Corporation spaceship on top of Goku's crops, and behind him was the Porunga with the balls above him.

Porunga: You now have two more wishes left.

Trunks: Ok, know that I got the problem gone now let me….

Trunks then pause as he senses a strong yet somewhat familiar energy coming his way. The blue hair looks up and sees not only his father but four other adults heading his way. He then got spook as he accidentally knocks one of the balls in his friend's room. When Trunks notice the broken window, he then turns around only to see that the dragon was gone, and the six balls stopped glowing. Realizing that the adults couldn't see the Dragon Balls, he then decides to grab the rest of the orbs and throw them in Goten's Room, causing the window to break even more. As he finished the last one, the boy's father was standing right behind him.

Vegeta: Trunks!

Trunks: Uh, oh.

Back to the present, Trunks is sitting on a sofa while Goten is eating in the fridge as he ate everything in sight.

Trunks: And when I saw my father, then move the balls into your room so they can't see them.

Goten: So, that's what happened to my window.

Trunks: But enough about me, what happened to you? What happened to you in the chamber? What did you do so you didn't lose your sanity?

As the black hair boy swallowed his food, he then paused as he started to get flashed of the seven years he lived (survive) for.

Goten: Well...it was fine for the first ten minutes, but your mother and the other found me while the door was still open. Once they were inside, they closed the door and then… OH GOD!

Goten then started crying as his innocence was all gone. Trunks started to know and started to have a mix of emotions coming inside of him: rage, sadness, despair, and anger, and it all toward Goten. As much as he would like to beat him up, he also blames himself for what happened as he remembers that his mother was probably listening throughout the whole conversation they had in his room. So instead, and put his hands on his shoulder.

Trunks: Goten, look, everything will be fine. Don't worry, here my plan; for the next wish, I use it to reverse the wish you made, and then for the last wish, I use it to erase everyone's memory for the events before you wish, including you and me, ok.

The crying boy started to smile as he shook his head, ok. After that, the two boys went outside, carrying the seven balls, and place them on the ground.

Goten: Ok, now without further of due lets...

All of a sudden, the boys see Videl and Android 18 while she is carrying Bulma in her arms. As they were getting close to the house, Goten started to panic.

Goten: Not again.

Trunks: Goten, you hide the balls somewhere else; I tried to distract them.

Goten: Don't have to tell me twice.

Goten then rolled the balls into the woods and hid in the trees as the three women landed in front of Trunks.

Trunks: Hello mom, Videl, 18. Where did you guys go?

Android 18: Well, Trunks, your aunt didn't feel so good, so we decide to give her a visit.

Videl: Yeah, we could stay in the hospital, so we decide to stay at a hotel where an employee helps us with our wants and needs.

Android 18: Yeah, I wish we could have stayed longer.

The boy steps back a few spaces as he was got creep out to see the women blushing and smiling happily. He also knows the women are lying, but Trunks need to play along so he can lead them away from his best friend.

Bulma: Ok, as much as you want to hear about your mother's trip, I have a little question to ask you. Why did you run away from home while we were away?

Trunks then started to sweat as he tried to lie out of this mess.

Trunks: I don't know what you mean? I was at home the entire time.

Bulma: Then why did Chi-Chi tell me that the babysitter report that only one child in the house.

Trunks begin to sweat as he tried to find an excess.

Trunks: Well, I wanted to go see my aunt Tights, but I no idea where she lives, so I fly around until I got lost. Eventually, I found Goten's house and slept at his house yesterday.

His mother thinks about it as she tried to find the logic in his statement as she turns to her son and shakes his head.

Bulma: Fair enough, but next time stay in the house, ok?

Trunks: Yes, mom.

Videl: Second question, why did you steal your mom's spaceship.

Trunks: I didn't steal anything.

Videl: Really? Then did we just see a spaceship flying into orbit?

Trunks: You guys just seeing things?

The black hair woman point to the destroyed field where crops were either crushed by the ship or burned by the engine. Looking at the crops and back to the mothers, the boy started to shake as he answered the question?

Trunks: Well, I wanted to go see my aunt Tights, and I heard that your spaceship has a GPS. So I use it to find her but realize a little too late that you need an address to use it. When I got back home, dad told me that Frieza was up to no good, so I brought it here, and they went after him.

Android 18: So why didn't they so to your house if the ship was there?

Trunks make an "I don't know" pose to the ladies as they all just look at each other.

Android 18: Last question, do you know where Goten is?

Trunks tried his hardest not to freak out as his eyes started to wander around.

Trunks: No…

Bulma: Trunks, I am your mother, and I know when you're lying. You are already in enough trouble as it so tells the truth.

The boy quickly looked at his friend as he quickly shook his head no, but that gave Trunks an idea.

Trunks: Oh, I know where he is now. Just follow me.

The three mothers then followed Trunks as they were headed in the city. Once they were gone, Goten jumped out of the trees and ran in the opposite direction.

Goten: Good job, Trunks. But I can't make the wish here. Maybe somewhere in Trunks' house.

The black hair boy got down from the trees and gathered the Dragon Balls from the bush. Now collecting the orbs, he then put them in a sack bag and flew away to the Capsule Corporation. As he enters inside, he then looks to see that no one is there.

Goten: Hello? Is anyone home?

Waiting for a response, he then decides to walk silently while thinking to himself.

Goten: If mom isn't here, then that must mean that the girls got to her first. Maybe this is my lucky break.

Eventually, he made it to the den, where he saw Pan, Marron, and Bulla sitting in front of the TV. Scared that they might have seen him, he then looked at the mirror only to see they were asleep.

Goten: That was a close one.

He then tiptoes until he went into Vegeta's training room. Once open the bag, the Dragon Balls fell, making a loud noise each time it hit the ground. Freaking out, he then looked back at the three girls who are still asleep, which surprised the boy.

Goten: Ok, that was wired. That was so loud even those guys could hear it; why didn't they hear it.

Bulma: That's because I put something in their lunch before you came.

Goten turned around to see his friend's mom wearing a robe, walking seductively at the boy.

Goten: That impossible; I thought Trunks would…

He then looked in the room to see his friend unconscious in the other room. Look back at Bulma, who gives him a grin.

Bulma: Do you think I didn't know Trunks lied to me. So I gave him some of this medicine too and put him in bed. So now that the kids are asleep, the adults can play.

Goten: But I am not an adult anymore. I kid again.

Bulma: To me, no, you not. And it doesn't matter either way.

Taking off her robe is a white shirt collar with a red bowtie, a black leotard, a pair of blue tights, a pair of red high heels with ankle-straps, and a white shirt pair cuffs. Goten tried to look away as he pulled him in, touching his lower area, causing it to get bigger.

Bulma: Just like the old-time right Goten.

As she nimble at the boy's ear, Goten started to blush as he tried the hardest not to think about the past.

Goten: Please don't make me remember those times.

Somehow he was able to free himself as he then decided to hide in a room. Looking around, see an examination table, a scale, some cotton pads, and a sink. Thinking to himself, this might be some kind of doctor's office. The only room he hasn't gone into due to the fact he barely gets hurt when he is over here.

Android 18: Look like you arrive here just in time for your appointment.

The boy was surprised as he sees 18 open the door as she was in a white nurse outfit, but her breasts were exposing, and her skirt was exposing her leg.

Android 18: Now that you here, why don't you sit down.

Goten: Look, I don't think….

Android 18: I said, sit!

Goten: Yes, ma'am

Goten was scared of what would happen if he didn't listen to her; he decided to sit at the table. After that, 18 close the door as she pulls closer to the kid.

Android 18: Now that you here, let get started. First, let me listen to your heartbeat.

Goten then decided to take off his shirt as the woman then pulled out a stethoscope and put it over the boy's chest.

Android 18: I can't hear anything, I think this thing is broken, but I think I have an idea.

The android then takes off the stethoscope and put her head near the child's chest. At first, things seemed normal until she started to smell him, making him nervous. Then out of nowhere, he notices that she was licking his nipples and decided to run away.

Android 18: Your heartbeat seems normal, but I think we can make it even faster, don't you agree.

As she begins to cuddle the preteen boy, Goten started to smell the android as she smells good to him. Now realizing that he started to fall for her trap, he thought of a plan that might get him out of this mess.

Goten: Hey, uh, can I use the bathroom.

The woman then looks at the boy giving him a mean look. She then releases him as she started back away from him.

Android 18: Fine but make it quick.

Goten: I promised it would not take me long.

As the boy closed the room door, he flew as fast as possible until he was back in the training room. Once he closed the door, he thought he was in the clear, that is, until his clothes were ripped off.

Videl: Goten there you are.

He turns around to see Videl in a pink bikini, but she tackles him with her mouth as against his. Trying to free himself, he then tried to push his sister in law only to touch her breast and take off her outfit in the process.

Videl: I didn't know you were that forward for your age.

Goten: I was just trying to just….

Android 18 & Bulma: There you are.

As Videl and Goten kiss, he looks behind them as he sees two ladies who are completely naked as they close the door.

Android 18: You lie to me. Now it time to pay the price.

Bulma: Don't you ever run away like that again.

As Goten tried to escape, but 18 held him tight while Videl and Bulma kept showering him with kisses.

Goten: Stop! Stop! Please stop!

Android 18: Not a chance lover boy.

Bulma: How dare you run away from us.

Videl: Don't you remember all those wonderful seven years we spent together.

Goten: Wonderful to you guys but not for…

Goten then had his lips shut as Videl was on top of his special place and had her lips.

Bulma: We spend so much time together; we know about your weakness, like your fetish for kisses.

Android 18: So, we have to use it so you will fall for us.

As Goten was about to blow a good load of cum, he pushed Videl off him as he ran toward the Dragon Balls.

Goten: I don't know what this fetish is, but I don't have one, and I'm putting a stop to this now! I regret the wish I made, and even after spending seven years even if I accept everyone's feelings, I know this is because of my eyes. But I know someone who can fix it.

Before the three mothers could grab Goten again, a familiar blue hair boy pushed him aside, and with his eye close, he then put his hands close to the center of their face.

Trunks: Solar Flare!

Suddenly, a white light came out of Trunks and caused Videl, Bulma, and Android 18 to become blind. Lucky Son Goten wasn't affected as he could see his friend in front of him.

Goten: Trunks, when did you learn Tien moves?

Trunks: Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to cure yourself.

Trunks then quickly turn away as he didn't want to see his naked mother on the floor, but he started to move wired to Goten. It like he hasn't got sleep in years.

Trunks: Better make it fast because I think that sleeping medicine is kicking back in again.

The rich boy fell to the floor as he passed out. Goten then knows that his friend's technique moves anyone who sees it temporarily blind, but he doesn't know how long. He finally made his way to the seven big orbs with that knowledge, but he didn't have time for the casual summon.

Goten: Dragon, please come on out! I BEGGING YOU!

The balls start to glow, and Porunga appears…barely as this he tries to fit in the cramped space. The boy was not only amazed by the dragon's appearance but felt kind of guilty about the pain it must feel.

Goten: So this is a dragon from Namek. Why is he so big?

Porunga: I am….Porunga. I….in lots of…..pain now… Hurry up….and make your wish.

Goten: Alright, the moment has finally arrived. I wish for my eyes to return to normal.

He then waited for his wish to be granted after saying what he most desires, but the dragon just stood there.

Porunga: That wish can't be granted.

Goten: What! Why!?

Porunga: It seems like the spell upon your eyes was cast using a different set of Dragon Balls. I can't undo a wish that was placed by another dragon.

Shaken in fear, Goten then brought himself to his knees as he then started to cry.

Goten: No... I was so close. I was so close.

Porunga: However...

Goten then lookup as he then looks back toward the dragon.

Porunga: Super Shenron has the power undo any wish. If you can summon him, he could undo the spell.

The boy then sees a dash of hope in his eyes as he remembers what the dragon looks like. He was gigantic compare to Shenron and Porunga and could grant wishes beyond space and time. If anyone could cure him, that would be Super Shenron.

Porunga: Are there any other wishes you would like to make.

Goten then thought about it as he then thought about how he should make his wishes carefully. Knowing that he can't breathe in space, he also asks any of the gods to help him; they would tell his parents that he then thought of an idea after a while.

Goten: Ok, I got it! My first wish...

Right before the kid can make his wish, he then stops as he struggles to finish the sentence. Looking back, Goten realizes that 18 is behind him, covering his mouth. He then was about to use the use of his arms to break free, but Videl caught hold of them pin him on the floor. As he could only move his head, he sees Bulma going toward him.

Bulma: Think fast.

Before Goten could react, Videl and 18 lets went and pushed him as Bulma threw the potion at him, causing a pink smoke surrounding him. When the smoke disappears, Goten looks at his whole body, realizing that nothing happens to him.

Goten: Nothing happened. I guess you grabbed the wrong potion you...

Before he could finish, he suddenly sees Bulma puckering her red lipstick lips.

Goten: You pretty woman.

The boy quickly realizes what he said. Goten looks at Bulma, who was just looking at him weirdly. He then covered his mouth as Bulma started to get all excited after hearing him speak.

Bulma: It is working.

He then decides to walkway accidentally knock over Videl and 18. Goten looks at them weirdly as he sees the two women posing. Android 18 put her in her mouth while Videl gives him a seductive wink at him.

Goten: Sorry about that. Are you beautiful laddies alright.

Goten blinks rapidly as they see the two women were still on the floor but blushed due to his compliment to him. He then quickly to open the door as he realized that something is blocking it from the outside. Looking through the window, he then sees a sleeping Trunks lying against the door. Questioning how his friend got outside Goten, he realized that the girls' visions came back a while ago and moved him before they grabbed him.

Goten: This whole thing was a trap! Mom not here, making Trunks and the other sleeping, and the love potion the place on me. Those sexy...I mean, women played me. I need to fight it.

The boy tried to think of something he likes to do to distract himself, but now he can think about the three milfs. The more he thinks about them, the more he imagines them in different sexy poses. Realizing that the potion is very powerful, he tried somewhere to hide, but he suddenly see the three ladies naked, and he found them beautiful.

Goten: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Goten decides to jump around the room, hoping to confuse them, but he imagines the women in sexy outfits the moment he looks at them. Blushing controllably, the boy then slows down his speed as he was on the ground having an erection. He then looks at his reflection on the floor; he then notices that his eyes were about to be the same as the ladies who started to chuckle seductively at him. As a last resort, he then tried to fly away, only for Videl to grab him and pin him down. 18 then, she started to kiss him, only for Bulma and Videl to joined them. As he was getting rapped once again, he questioned how Videl caught him when he was at full power. But then he realized that he fell in love with them that he let himself get caught as he slowly stopped fighting back. He then accepts his fate as Goten's vision started to fade, and all he can hear the women enjoying himself. However, filled with determination to fix this mess, he then decided to turn into a Super Sayan as he charges his ki.

Goten: NO MORE! I AM STOPPING THIS NOW!

With a loud shout, he causes a shockwave that causes the women to fly across the training room. As he transformed back, the boy looks around as Bulma, Videl, and Android 18 were unconscious.

Goten: Dragon, wish that everyone had no memory related to my wish! As for my last wish, please summon Whis here!

As silent now enters the room, Goten transforms back to normal, hoping for his wishes to be granted. At first, the kid thought that his wishes didn't come true, and then the dragon eyes glowed.

Porunga: Your wishes have been granted.

As the dragon disappears, the balls started to go up. When they hit the ceiling, they just went through it until they went to space. Goten thinks they are going back to Namek as they don't belong here. When the Dragons Balls left Earth's atmosphere, Whis suddenly appears in the room as he is eating some ramen. Goten then look run towards him, hoping to make a deal with him.

Goten: Whis. I need your help.

Before he could continue, the angel stops him as he wants to finish his food. Once he swallows his last noddle, he looks at the boy, but the turnaround quickly averts his eyes.

Whis: Oh, dear! Child, please put on some clothes, please.

The boy then looks at himself as he is covered in kiss marks, and he was naked. Freaking out, the boy then put on his underwear as it was the only thing that wasn't ripped.

Whis: I already know your little situation.

Goten: You do?

As Whis held his staff, Goten and he then look into it as they see everything on what happened to Goten so far.

Whis: Due to an argument against your friend, you wish for eyes that no female can stand. Not realizing how dangerous that wish is, you look at three females who were married and mothers. Tricking Goku, Vegeta, and other adults and learning about the truth to undo your curse, you want me to use the Super Dragon Balls to undo your wish.

The boy was shocked as everything he saw and heard was correct was true. He then shakes his head, yes, to answer the angel's question.

Whis: If you knew what you were getting yourself into, then I would even bother with you. However, you are but a child and are not ready for this. So I will remover your wish.

Goten: Really!

Whis: But lying to your parents and your friend stealing his is not acceptable. If both of you argue like that again, you two will be completely punished. Understood.

Goten: Yes, sir.

Whis then smile as Goten understand the consequences as Whis put his staff down. In just a blink, Goten was suddenly in his bed as he questions what happened. Too tired to think, the boy then went soundly back to sleep happily.


	3. Goten's Fate (Finale)

It's been two days since Goten eyes' return to normal. The boy is still thinking about what Whis meant if arguing with Trunks again, but he doesn't care. He just really enjoy the rest he craves for so long, happily sleeping in his bed.

Chi-Chi: Goten time to wake up. Breakfast is ready.

Now full of energy, the boy wakes up and walks out of his room. As he approaches the kitchen, he looks at his mother as he's not afraid to look at her or any woman of that matter.

Goten: Good morning, mom.

Chi-Chi: Good morning, Goten. How did you sleep?

Goten: Great. I slept like a log last night.

Goten got to the table and pulled up a chair. Once sited, he then begins to gobble down his food like a garbaged disposal.

Chi-Chi: I got some great news to tell you. I know where your father is.

The boy swallows as he wants to know what happen to his dad.

Goten: Really?

Chi-Chi: Yeah. According to Bulma, he, Gohan, and the other somehow was on her spaceship and landed on Namek. Luckily they found a way to contact her, and they won't get back home for another five days. But I wonder why they would do go there if they don't even know themself?

Goten: ...Who knows?

The boy answers his mother as his eyes move, not trying to look at his mother as he continues to eat. He knew it was wrong to lie to her, but it would be even worse if he told her the truth.

Chi-Chi: Oh yeah, speaking of Bulma, after you get dress, we are heading to her place. Ok.

The boy then stops eating as he was still having flashbacks of the "incident" that, in his mind, he wanted to say no. But pretending to be happy, he just smiles and nods his head.

Goten: Yes, mom.

He then begins to eat again but at a slower pace this time. Next, he took a long bath and then decided whether to put on his blue sleeveless changshan or orange gi. He then put on his blue shirt as he got in the car as the two of them headed to the Capsule Corporation. On arrival, he sees his best friend and his mother outside the door as they come to greet him.

Bulma: Hello Chi-Chi. Hello Goten. Come in.

However, a sudden surprise for Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Trunks as Goten ran behind his mother.

Trunks: Goten? Are you all right?

The boy then looks at his friend's mom, who questions his previous action. Realizing that she is not going to jump him, he then stops hiding and plays it off.

Goten: Of course, I am. So let get a move on, shall we?

The three just look at each other and then went in insider the building. While everyone else is walking and talking, the black-haired boy got his arms cross the entire time as he just had his arms cross. So far, the last two times he came here, it was nothing but ladies trying to kiss, seduce, and mate with him. Trunks then turn around to see that something was very wrong with his friend. Goten was shivering the entire time since he got here.

Trunks: Hey, man, are you sure you all right.

Goten: Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm fine.

However, when he got to the house's den, his expression changed when he saw Videl and 18 sitting on the sofa as they looked at the group greeting them.

Videl: Hey there.

Android 18: You guys kept us waiting.

Chi-Chi: Sorry about that; for some reason, one of us was surprisingly slow to get ready. Right, Goten?

Everyone then soon relieves that the woman's son was nowhere in sight. As everyone started to panic, the blue hair boy stayed calm as he walked out of the room.

Videl: Where are you going, Trunks?

Trunks: Don't worry about Goten. He just lost his toy the last time he was here, so he just been itching to find it.

Chi-Chi: Phew, for a second, I thought something was seriously wrong with him.

Trunks: I'll help him look for it.

The mothers continue their talk as the child just sigh as he went outside. He then flew on top of his house as he sees his friend sitting on the roof, looking miserable.

Trunks: Ok, tell me what's wrong.

Goten: You know what's wrong.

Trunks: I do? Is it something to do with my new sword because? If that the case, I have no idea what are you talking about?

When Goten looks up, he then sees Trunks as he just looks confused.

Goten: Of course, you do. You remember when I made that wish.

Trunks: What wish?

Goten: You know, I wish...

As he was about to tell his friend about his whole experience, he realized he shouldn't see as his mom raped him for seven long years. So he decided to stay silent about the disaster and told him something else.

Goten: Well...uh...you see, Marron got mad at me because I broke her ball that I use my wish on. She hasn't spoken to me since that day.

Trunks: Well, it a good thing that she at her uncle's place for the whole week. But why are you scared of Marron? She not even here?

Goten: And she told her mom?

Trunks: Oh... Well, 18 can be scary sometimes. No, wait a minute...she is scary. But if you are just a little bit cooler, you know her type; maybe she will let you off easily. Heck, if I was irresistible, no women will be made at me, and it will be the best thing ever?

Suddenly, Goten had flashbacks of the last six days/years of sexual advances, pleasures, and rape he had to go through because of the wish he made, and it turned out it was just a nightmare to him. All those memory plus Trunks' comment turn the sadden Goten to one with a heap of rage.

Goten: No.

Trunks: What?

Goten: No. No! NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD BEING IRRESISTIBLE TRULY IS!

Shocking to what his friend said, Trunks then finds a reason for his rage.

Trunks: What are you talking about?

Goten: How you ever wonder how something that might sound cool will have negative consequences?

Trunks: Goten, you talking nonsense. Being irresistible is awesome.

Goten: No! No, it not! If the wrong person falls in love, it all over you hear me!

Trunks: Well, I think I still right. Also, I think you're just crazy!

Goten: No, I not!

Trunks: Yes, you are!

Goten: No, I not!

Trunks: Yes, you are!

Goten: No, I not!

Then all of a sudden, Trunks fainted as he fell to the floor. Goten then quickly rush to his friend as he tried to find out what wrong.

Goten: Trunks! Trunks! Are you ok! Speak to me!

As he puts Trunks to bed, he runs back to the living room as he sees Videl playing with Pan. Thinking backing, she was wearing the exact thing at Gohan's house. A red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings, and white boots. As the boy got closer, she then stops playing with her daughter to see what her brother in law needed.

Videl: Goten, what wrong?

Goten: It Trunks, he is...

But then, all of a sudden, Goten hear a familiar voice in his head. It was Whis's voice but in a very disappointed tone.

Whis: I did warn you about what happens when you argue, didn't I. Now you have to pay the price.

With a big flash, Goten's eyes being to be cover in a pink mist, but unlike last time, it lasts a lot longer. It was longer than he notices it this time.

Goten: Hey, why is everything so pink.

Whis: For arguing with Trunks, your punishment is that you will regain your curse again, but this time I gave it a few more powers.

Hearing that, he gulps very loud while shaking nervously, preparing for the worse.

Goten: Like what?

Once the pink mist went away, he could see again, but he looked directly at Videl, meeting her eyes to his luck.

Videl: Goten...

Goten: Not again

Before he knows, she grabbed him, pulling Goten in a hug. As he feels her breasts' softness, he tries his best not to blush but ultimately fails.

Whis: For one thing, it seems to me that you enjoy kisses and have a lipstick fetish, so you anyone who looks at you will get a permanent lipstick on their lips.

Goten: What?

The boy then looks at Videl as her lips are now peach. But look at her Goten notice as he was getting closer to her mouth.

Whis: Also, I wouldn't let her kiss you if I was you.

Goten: Why not?

Whis: Because unlike last time, your effect of the curse will get stronger every time any woman kisses you. Not only will females whose charm will love you even more, but their effect will be permanent even if you use the Dragon Balls to remove your curse. One someone with godly energy like you truly can completely remove the curse.

Goten: WHAT!

Breaking free from his sister-in-law, he runs to the other side of the room as he reaches for the door. As he opens the door, he then sees Android 18 wearing a dark indigo shirt with purple striped long sleeves, pale blue jeans, a brown belt, and black flats with white socks. Accidentally make eye contact with one another, her lips became pink as she then tried to grab his dick.

Android 18: It unnatural for kids your age to have something this big. Let me help you calm it down.

18 hand approach the boy pants as he back away from her. Frighting that both 18 and Videl were now effect, he could only think of one thing he can do.

Goten: SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!

Screaming with all his might, he sees a shadow coming thinking it was Trunks coming to save him. But his hope suddenly disappears; it was Bulma behind the blond woman. She was wearing a white t-shirt, a red bandanna, jeans, cowgirl boots, and wears stud earrings.

Bulma: What wrong? Is everything ok?

Looking at Goten, her lips became red as she then tackles him. Goten was then pinned down on the floor as he notices Bulma was rubbing her cheek against his.

Bulma: You are just the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Goten: Please make this stop.

Bulma then stops what she is doing as Goten can see her, but Videl and 18 blushing at him. With all three of them closing their eyes, they pucker their lips to get closer to the boy's face. He was blushing and frightened simultaneously; he notices since their eyes were close, he could escape without them noticing. He that opportunity to his advantage and left the room.

Goten: Ok, I made it past those three, so as long I don't look at anyone else, I will be fine.

Just as he was saying that, Goten then fell on the floor looking at someone. It was a forty-three-year-old beautiful woman with straight black hair, large black eyes, a lighter skin color, a curvaceous and slender figure. She was in a yellow martial arts uniform with a purple sash, white long sleeves, a purple cloth around her shoulders, turquoise pants, blue martial arts shoes, green earrings, and wearing red lipstick.

Goten: Sorry about that, mom... Wait no! Please don't look at me!

Chi-Chi: What!? Why!? You have been acting weird since we got here! What is wrong...

Before she could finish, she then looks at her son's face as her expression changed in a snap. At first, it was a face of rage and confusion, but now she looks at someone calm and infatuated. All of a sudden, her red lipstick changes into an orange-red as she approaches her son.

Chi-Chi: That ok, Goten. Are you hurt? How about mommy give you a kiss to make it better.

Goten: Mom, no! This isn't right at all!

As she leans in for a kiss, her son tried to turn away as he sees three other women behind him as they approach him. The boy decides to power up as he uses a weak energy shot on the floor to make an explosion that left the women unable to see. Running away from his admirers, he remembers his niece, who was surrounded by dust from the explosion as stop and worries.

Goten: Pan will be fine, right? Will Bulla be fine? Of course not.

The boy then went back to the room to grab Pan and got out just before anyone could notice him. He then slowly looks at his niece, hoping not to affect her, only to see she was soundly asleep.

Goten: How can anyone fall asleep with so much noise? I wonder if I was like that when I was little? But now isn't the time to lose focus. I need to find Bulla.

Chi-Chi: Where is he?

Bulma: I think he went this way?

Declaring that he needs to hurry to find Bulla decide to hide in the first room. After he carefully cracks the door open to see if he lost them. Seeing that the four women passed the room, he closed his eyes, sighs with relief, and he fell to the floor.

Goten: Phew...that was close.

However, when he opened his eyes, he started to look grim as he notices that he was in the bathroom. But even more concerning, he sees someone was watching their hand. It was a blonde twenty-four-year-old woman with above-average height, short hair, blue eyes, and light tanned skin. She wore a lined green tube top, a white belt, a pair of hoop earrings, blue jeans, yellow-green socks, and red shoes. She looks at him in his eyes, and all of a sudden, her pupils become hearts, and her lips become a light pink color. Freaking out, the boy shakes as he tried to reach for the doorknob as she dries her hands to approach the boy.

Goten: Erasa!

Erasa: Ah, cute. He remembers my name after all these years.

Goten: What are you doing here?

Erasa: Didn't Videl tell you that I would be coming with her for your little get together. Now that I think about you're thirteen, correct?

Not saying a word, the boy became silent as she gets closer to the door.

Erasa: I knew it! That probably means you haven't had your first kiss, right?

Shaking, even more, the boy tried to open the door as he couldn't use both hands while holding Pan in his arm.

Erasa: Tell you what if you don't tell anyone I will be your first kiss. And you be super nice we go even further than that.

Puckering her lips out, the woman be closer and closer as he struggles to open the door. Just before their lips touch, the knob finally moves as he decides to open it and escape. However, what waiting for him on the other side of the door was something he wasn't expecting. What was behind the door was a forty-eight-year-old woman with blue hair big, blue eyes, and a red ribbon in her hair. She wore a light-green belly-baring tank top, yellow shorts, a red belt, brown fingerless gloves, red shoes, green socks. With no time to react in time, he started in the woman's eyes as her lips became blue as she tried to grab him.

Launch: Hello, Goten. Long time no see. Did you know you're just as cute as your father was at your age?

Goten: Seriously, how many girls did Bulma invite to come here.

Launch: Let me just... Ah-ah-ah.

Goten found out from his dad that if Launch ever sneezes, her personality would be the exact opposite of what she is now, which means if her hair turns blonde, then that it for him. So he rushes over to her and covers her mouth to prevent the sneeze.

Goten: Just in time.

Launch: Thank you for that. Who knows what would happen if the other me came out.

Goten: Yeah...imagine that...

Launch: Manners like that deserve a reward.

The woman closes her eyes as she begins to get closer to the boy's face as she tries to kiss him. Goten tried to backup be remember that Erasa trying to kiss him too. Without a second thought and some quick thinking, the boy leaps his niece in the air as he rolls underneath Launch's legs. Catching the baby, he rushes down the hallway as he stops to see Bulla sleeping in her crib. Grabbing her as well, he ran as fast as he could while carrying the two babies until he was outside. Now free from women's advances, the boy continues to run while thinking of his next plan of action. As Goten was in thought in his mind, he then hit his face as he ran into something. Putting Pan and Bulla on the ground to ease the pain, he then looks up; he notices that it was the time machine that Trunks' mom build.

Goten: I thought Trunks said that Beerus blew up the time machine awhile ago. If that the case, then this one belongs to...

Future Mai: Hey, are you ok?

As the woman approaches the boy, checking to see if he aright, Goten pick up the babies and turns around so she won't see his face. However, looking in the machine reflection, he could see a tall thirty-year-old-year-old woman with fair skin, big black eyes, look young, and long black hair with bangs. She wears a long blue jacket along with yellow pants and black boots. Looking at her face, it kind of reminds him of Mai.

Goten: STOP!

The older Mai looks alike then stops as the boy look at the reflection sees that she is not affected by the curse.

Goten: You Mai, from the other Trunks timeline, right?

Future Mai: That's correct.

Goten: Ok, we getting somewhere? Here my second question, is your Trunks with you?

Future Mai: No, I by myself this time.

Goten: Last question, why are you here.

Future Mai: Whis told me something pretty bad is happening, and I the only one who can save it.

As the boy then questioned what she was talking about, Goten heard the angel's voice again.

Whis: I pull some strings to get certain people on this planet just to meet you. So if I were you, I would advise a plan now.

As the boy made an upset face, he thought of himself thinking up a plan to fix this mess.

Goten: Normally, Trunks the one with a big plan like this. And if he was in my shoes, what would he do? What would he do?

Thinking as hard as he could, Goten then looks back at the machine as he thought of an idea.

Goten: Mai, quick question, how much fuel are in that machine.

Future Mai: I have enough to return to my time. But the machine can travel at least three times before it is empty.

Goten: Great, here the plan.

Goten closes his eyes and turns his direction to Mai. He then gives her the sleeping babies to Mai and begins to walk away from her.

Goten: First, go inside the house and find your past self. Give the babies to her and tell her and her friends to go to a place called Korin Tower. Tell them to wait there until someone comes and gets them because I don't know how long it will be. They probably would be in the basement doing chores in Bulma's lab or somewhere in the house hiding after hearing all those noises also, while you tried to talk with Whis and convince him to undo the curse on me.

Mai: Wait, what curse?

Goten: I explain later. As for Whis, he can be bribed with food. But it has to be something he had not eaten before or something pretty tasty, so keep that in mind. I go to my house, hoping to find anything that might help me.

As the boy looks in his direction, he sees six ladies exiting out of the building who see him.

Android 18: There you are!

Videl: Get him!

The love daze females begin to run toward him, and with a frightened look on his face, he then processes to start floating up.

Future Mai: Wait! What has he eaten so far?

Thinking about what his dad told him about his visits, he then said something before flying away.

Goten: Everything.

As the boy then flies away, he could hear a group of ladies call sadly for him, but one angry one calls him in rage. He could predict that the one in rage was Mai as he gave her a hard job.

Whis: Wow, look at you. It has barely been a day, and you already have six people chasing after you.

Goten: Please, let just undo the curse. I promised never to argue again just; please make things back to normal.

Whis: Well, if I do that, it would be a punishment now, would it.

As he then landed in front of his house, the boy then went all over the house looking for something he could use. He could find things like the Bansho Fan, his mother's helmet when she was a kid, and his dad's old gis over the years. However, none of them was something he could use to solve his problem.

Goten: Well, I guess that much. I should better check-up with Mai and see how she is doing. Wait, what is this?

Goten then looks down as he then processes to pick up something that looks like a button. He then looks at it carefully as he then looks confused about it.

Goten: Why would anyone keep this? Whatever the case, maybe I should keep in case it does something.

Once he put the button in his pocket, he hears the door nob moving. Thinking it might be his mother, the child decides to go in the kitchen until he knows it is safe to come out.

Cheelai: Goku? Where are you?

Hearing a voice that was definitely female and that she was coming closer, the kid decided to hide behind some cabinets. He then looks in the mirror to see what she looks like. Goten could see a woman with white hair, thin white eyebrows, purple eyes, green skin, and a slender yet curvy build. She wears a white and purple outfit, white gloves concealing purple rings on her cuffs, and white and green shoes with long purple socks. The boy sees that she clearly was not from this planet, but she also knows his father's name. Instead, he decides not to do anything and listen to what she had to say.

Cheelai: Goku? Come on out already? Some tall blue guy promises that if I babysit your son, then he will help Broly, Lemo, and I escape Frieza's wrath for good.

Looking away from the mirror, he got mad as he knew that Whis was the one who told her about coming here. However, he then begins to wonder who Lemo and Broly are? Even better, how does she know Frieza? The more he thought about it, the more he thought something was wrong. It has been quiet for quite some time. Goten then looks back into the mirror as he couldn't see her anymore. He then moves his head a bit more as he notices that if she was looking at the mirror and saw his face, she might be already affected. Trying not to panic, he then looks to his left and his right as she was not there.

Goten: Phew. That was a close one.

Cheelai: So, you must be Goten.

The boy looks up as he sees Cheelai standing on top of cabinets. Goten then tried to crawl away, but the unknown alien picks him up.

Cheelai: I knew he would be cute, but I didn't think he would be this adorable.

Hugging the boy tight, Goten's face was between her breasts. Trying to break free, he then looks back in the mirror as Cheelai's lips didn't change at all.

Goten: I guess the curse doesn't affect aliens, after all.

Whis: You sure about that?

Leaning his head towards the mirror, he noticed the woman's lips were shiny like she had makeup on. Trying to escape, even more, the alien then put her hands on his face and then turn it so he can see her.

Cheelai: Where are my manners. My name is Cheelai, and you are my new boyfriend.

Freaking out, Goten slips away from the alien's arms as he flies away. Thinking he was safe, he then turned around only to notice that Cheelai was right behind him; Goten thought he could probably escape just like he did with Videl and 18. However, he then spots some clouds as he decides to use the clouds as his chance to escape. As he went through the clouds, the alien follows him, only for the boy to come out. Goten sigh with belief as he sees The Lookout in his direction.

Goten: Maybe this is a safe place for me to think. But yet again, didn't I tell Future Mai to bring her past self and the others here. But on the other hand, Dende did help me before so...

Finally, making a decision, he flies to the top of the tower, hoping that the Guardian will help him again. However, when he finally reaches the place, he notices something very weird. He notices that he couldn't find Dende or Mr. Popo. He searches all over the place in every room too, but he couldn't find anyone.

Goten: Where is everyone?

Whis: Did you think I didn't think of you asking for the Guardian for help. So I ask Dende to go to King Kai to help him practice his techniques while Mr. Popo is collect materials for the place. So you all alone here. Or are you?

Questioning what he meant, he decided to ignore that foreshadowing and continue to look around. However, things change while walking down the hall. He sees a door open as he then sees two people walk out. One was a short girl with a slender body and fair complexion. She wears a low cut magenta tube top, low set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. She also had her hair long, wild, and spiky and has narrow yet big eyes with large black pupils and thin eyebrows. The other one was another woman with a slender body and average height. She has tan-skinned with downcast eyes with grey pupils, wearing red lipstick, black hair worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang was hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff, a red skirt, brown belt, silver circular buckle, a pair of black compression shorts, a pair of golden boots with red tips, golden bracelets, and a pair of golden hoop earrings.

Goten was aware of the ladies present and tried to go the opposite way. As he questions where Dende is, he ran into a column and passed out. As the boy then wake up, he was suddenly in the two girls' presence.

Kale: Hey...uh, are you ok.

The woman tried talking to the boy as best she could but scared as she doesn't know whether he was friend or foe. However, her shyness changes when he looks into his eyes as she begins to blush, and her lipstick changes into a dark red.

Kale: Oh. My. God.

Goten: What?

Grabbing the boy, she wrapped her arms around him as she begins rubbing her cheeks against his.

Kale: You are just adorable.

Embarrass by what happens, the boy tried to break free but notice that she was a lot stronger than she looks.

Goten: This has to be impossible. No one besides my dad and Vegeta could be this strong.

The woman then stops as she then looks at the boy, surprised and curious.

Kale: Vegeta? You mean the same Vegeta who can turn Super Saiyan Blue and look angry all the time.

Goten: Uh...yes.

Kale: This may be a long shot, but your father wouldn't happen to be Goku.

Goten: That right.

Happy upon hearing the news, he then decided to scream to the top of her lungs.

Kale: Caulifla! Caulifla! I think I found a lead!

Upon her finish rambling, he hears footsteps as it gets louder and louder. Deciding the best thing to do is to look down, he moves his eyes to the floor as he sees shoes knowing that this is the other woman.

Caulifla: Kale, what do you mean you found a lead?

Kale: I mean it. This boy...what your name, sweetie?

Goten: Goten.

Kale: Goten is the son of Goku. He could take us to him, and he could train us.

Questioning her statement, she leans into the boy, but she is not looking at his eyes; instead, he looks at his hair.

Caulifla: Now that I am looking at him, he does remind me of Son Goku.

Goten: Excuse me. But how do you know my dad?

The two women just look at each other as the short one begins to explain to the boy.

Caulifla: Well, in case you need to know, I'm Caulifla, and the one that is holding you is my protégé, Kale. We're Saiyans from Planet Sadala that is somewhere in Universe 6.

Goten: What you both from Universe 6? Does that mean you guys know Cabba?

Caulifla: Cabba. Yeah, we know him. He an annoying guy but strong either way.

Goten: Is he here with you?

Kale: Sorry, my little Cutie Patootie, but he couldn't come with us. He said he has to help stop a war or whatever.

Caulifla looks at her best friend as she questions why she is talking to the kid that way.

Caulifla: Ok, stop it.

Kale: Stop doing what?

Caulifla: Talking like that. I know we begged Vados's brother to take us to Universe 6 just for Goku to teach us how to get to Super Saiyan Blue. We couldn't find him since we got here, and the moment we found his son, you're hugging him like he's your son.

Kale: Well, something like that.

Caulifla looks at her friend giving her an even more confused look on her face.

Kale: Caulifla, after Goku, trains us, can you convince him to let this boy come back home with us?

Caulifla: Why?

Looking at the boy, Kale blush while telling her boss to come here. Once the tough-looking Saiyan approach her, she leans to her eye to whisper something; as she continues to whisper, the more eyes became wider and wider. Once finish, Caulifla was in complete shock. She back away from her friend quickly as she hit the wall.

Caulifla: WHAT!?

Kale: It the truth, and I think he is a good addition to your gang Sis.

Caulifla: Kale! Quit joking around and get off of him! You can't possibly fall in love with this boy.

Kale: But I am, besides, he just so cute. Just look at him.

Lifting the boy, Kale turns him to her friend so she can see his face. With just one good look at the boy, Saiyan's anger begins to calm down, and her lips turn into a plum color.

Caulifla: Kale, you know what you right.

Kale: I am?

Caulifla: Sure, you are. In fact, let give this guy a little test just to see if he could fit in our gang.

As two turn to Goten, as they both give him a lusty look on their face. The boy blushes, but mostly he was scared of what's going to happen next. He tried to run away, but Caulifla caught him by his leg as he being drag into a room. He looks behind him and notices that he recognizes that door before. It was the room to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that he was trapped in for seven days out there, however inside, he was trapped for seven years.

Kale: Don't worry, it will be over before you know it.

As he doesn't what to suffer the same fate, Goten decides to turn Super Saiyan, and he uses all his strength to break free. Flying away from the Lookout, he senses two energy was close to him as he sees the two females Saiyans both turn Super Saiyan.

Goten: They can turn Saiyan Saiyans, and they're stronger than me! Could this get any worse?!

Coming below the female Saiyans was Cheelai as she finally found Goten again.

Goten: Of course.

Flying at full speed, he doesn't seem to lose the three but notice the green alien was beginning to run behind.

Cheelai: You may be faster than me. I give you that, but how about we make things a little bit far.

She then pulls out a ray gun as it was giving off a strange purple light. When the gun follows, the boy thought it was a ki blast tried to dodge it. However but every time he moves, the beam will come back kind of a Lock-On Missile. Eventually, the beam hit Goten, but it didn't seem to hurt him in any way possible. But soon, he is to fly uncontrollably at a fast speed before crashlanding in some grass.

Goten: What happen? Where am I?

He looks around just to see a time machine a few feet away from him.

Goten: I back here again? This is the last place I want to be right now. I need to get out of here.

The boy then tried to fly away until he realized that he is not off the ground.

Goten: Hey, what gives?

He does every to a flyaway or least float, but nothing seems to work. He also tried using energy blast and turning Super Saiyan, but nothing happens.

Goten: Whatever shot me, I can't use my energy anymore. But I think it only temporary, I think. So maybe I could hide in the city and hopefully not wait until I can fly again.

Just as he was about to walk out the bushes, he then sees a familiar green woman and two black hair ladies floating over the house as they all spotted him.

Cheelai: We found you.

Caulifla: You can't escape us.

Goten: Now that I think about it, I would do more harm if more woman falls for me. So let me just go inside and hide somewhere, hoping no one will find me.

He ran inside with Cheelai, Caulifla, and Kale following behind him. Once Goten was inside, he went through some rooms until he lost her. As the boy finally relaxes, he notices that this building is awfully quiet. However, now that he thinks about the women following him, probably looking for him, he stays silent, exploring the empty halls. He sees a slim sixty-year-old woman with blond hair and dark eyes enter the room when he about into the next room. She wore a grey undershirt, grey earrings, and a blue pearl necklace. That person was Trunks's aunt, Tights. He then tried to hide behind the wall but make a sound hitting against.

Tights: Is someone there?

The boy ran for his life as he heads to his friend's room, searching for a place to hide. Hearing the woman's footsteps, the only place that seems reasonable was Trunks' closet as it was surprisingly bigger than his. He closes the door hoping that she wasn't coming this way. Tights enter the room, looking around for anything suspicious. Sweating like crazy's Goten just stare at the woman's feet as it was the only thing he could see only for them to be heading for the closet. As the closet door open, she stares into Goten's eyes as her lips changed to purple as she seductively walks slowly to the boy.

Tights: That man was right; just coming here will give me an idea for my next new book.

She was slowly stroking the boy's hair, the boy panicking as back into a corner.

Tights: Where are my manners. My name is Tights Brief. And you are?

Goten: ...Son Goten.

Tights: What a cute name. Did you know I'm an author of some of the best science fiction stories of all time? But lately, I have been in a slump as I couldn't think of anything lately. However, just seeing your face give me a new story.

Goten: Really...and what would that...be?

Tights: Forbidden romance.

She tried to lean in to kiss the young boy but was interrupted by Cheelai barged into the room.

Cheelai: Goten, there you are.

Tights: Who are you suppose to be? And why would you be looking for my new lover?

Cheelai: Well, my name is Cheelai, his girlfriend. Now get your hands off of him!

Tights: If he really your boyfriend, why did he hide from you. Maybe he just wants a mature relationship.

The green woman got enraged as the two begin to go back and forth, bickering with one another. Goten then slips past the two as he made his way toward the door.

Goten: If Videl, Bulma, and 18 agree to share me in less than an hour, then things won't be pretty once they finished.

As he opens the door, the two adults quickly look at him as they start to run toward him. He then exits the room, closes the door, and moves a table in front of the door, locking up both his friend's aunt and the alien. Then thinking about his next point of action, Goten sees a familiar woman as she was covering a door.

Future Mai: Goten, is that you?

Before she turns around, the boy closes his eyes, and then he replied.

Goten: Yes, it is me, so how did it go with Whis?

Future Mai: Well, I tried everything but Whis said he already ate that before.

Goten: And what about your other-self.

Future Mai: I found her, Pilaf, and Shu and told them to get exactly what you said, but it not easy since you never told them or me where Korin Tower is?

Goten: So that explains why they haven't made it there yet. And what about the ladies that were chasing me before?

As he hears banging from the other side of the room, Mai pushes against the door holding something from getting out.

Future Mai: Well, I lock those six women in the closet just before I went to find the other me, but I didn't think they were this strong. At any rate, holding the door back is all I can do. Now that all questions are answered mind telling me what going on?

Goten: Well, Whis put a curse on me that if any woman looks at me in the eyes, they will fall in love with me. If any of the effects kiss me, it will be permanent.

Future Mai: What! Why would he do that to you!?

Silence as a mouse, the boy, didn't know what to say but lost his train of thoughts look at the screen door and see the two female Sayains.

Caulifla: Do you think you can ditch us like that.

Kale: Our hearts will always bring us back to the one we love.

As the two got their way inside, the boy didn't know what to do until he turns to the door as he heard footsteps behind him. Goten noticed that the two ladies in his friend's room stop arguing and were standing in front of him.

Tights: Goten, please don't run.

Cheelai: Trying to hide from us just going to make things worse for you.

Backing away from the two women, he decides to run away but forgot that someone was behind him. He then turns around, looks at a long black hair woman forgetting that Mai was behind him.

Future Mai: Now that I am looking at you closely, you are hotter than Trunks.

Her lips suddenly became brown as she let go of the door walking closer to the boy. Entering the room behind her were women who were lusting for the boy already.

Launch: I don't know why, but look at you, make my body feel on fire.

Chi-Chi: Don't you want mommy to love you?

Erasa: Or do you want all of us to send you to eternal pleasure.

Bulma: Besides, kids your age never had this happen to them before.

The boy tried to run, but everyone blocks every way he could escape from as they all just smile at him.

Videl: We're family, don't you want to know me a more.

Android 18: Or do you just want to get rape by us.

Goten notices that ladies now surrounded him as they trapped him in a circle while slowly walking toward him. But just before anything could happen, Mai, tackle 18, Videl, and Erasa. She also takes out a shotgun and fires a flash grenade at Caulifla, Kale, and Cheelai. More than half of the ladies out creates an opening for the half breed Saiyan to escape.

Future Mai: Run! I don't know how long I can't resist the urge...to...OH GOD!

Seeing the woman from the future blushing uncontrollably, Goten runs as fast as he could, but his mother, along with Launch, Bulma, and Tights, was right on his tail. Just as all hope was lost, he then sees the time machine but realizes that it was a lot bigger than the last time he saw it. Notice the ladies closing in on him, he went inside and closed the hatch. Taking a deep breath, he looks out the window as he could see a mob of love-struck ladies surrounds the machine.

Goten: Ok, things are looking bad. Whis is not coming to save me this time, and Trunks is still unconscious. Mom, Bulma, Launch, and Trunks's aunt can't do anything to break inside here, but the others might. So, in the end...I doom.

Suddenly something fell out of the boy's pockets, so he went to pick it up. Goten realized that he found the button at his house as it was the only thing he could get.

Goten: Mom and dad wouldn't just keep this if it didn't do anything. So please do something to help me get out of this mess.

The boy presses the button as something appears outside the machine. The person standing in front of him was Grand Zeno, who looks around to see where he is but notice the boy staring at him. As he floats toward the boy, he fazes through the hatch as he enters the machine looking careful at the child.

Zeno: Hello, my name is Zeno, and you are.

Goten: My name is Goten.

Zeno: By any chance, are you related to Goku?

Goten: Yes, I'm his son.

Shock about what he said, Zeno then leans in closer as seem even curious about the child.

Zeno: Really, I thought Gohan was Goku's only son. You must be strong, right.

Goten: Not like my dad or my brother but yeah, I strong. Wait, haven't I seen you before?

He was looking closely at the god's face trying to remember where he saw that person. After a while, he then recalls when he saw that face.

Goten: Now, I remember. Wasn't it you who appear after the Tournament of Destroyers where the Destroyers and Kais bow to you?

The god nods his head.

Goten: Doesn't that make you the strongest person in the world.

Zeno: Well, the strongest person of all twelve universes.

Goten: Then, can you help me with my problem.

Zeno: What problem.

Goten then pointed down as Zeno look at the women below him. The boy then explains everything that happens, from making a wish from the dragon to making a deal with Whis. The boy didn't leave any detail out.

Goten: And that is the whole mess that I in. Could you help me out?

Zeno: I not sure. The way you describe the whole situation, it kind of like you deserve it.

Goten: Please, what do I need to do for you to return everything to normal? I do anything, anything at all, just names it.

The Omni-King thinks about it as he was in complete thought as he looks at the woman and looks back at the kid who gave him eyes of desperate.

Zeno: Anything?

Goten: Yes, anything.

Zeno: Well, if you can teach me a new game to play, then I will remove your curse.

Confuse because of the request, Goten was in shock of disbelief.

Goten: Really?

Zeno: Yeah. My friend and I played every game we could think of, but we are sick of those games. If we have something new to play, then we might erase a universe just to be entertain.

The boy shakes as he didn't know what he meant when Zeno said erase a universe but seeing this powerful being acting like a toddler, he may not hear of simple games that he knows.

Goten: How about Rock paper scissors?

Zeno: What's that game?

Goten: Well, rock paper scissors is a hand game where two people form one of three shapes with their hands. A close fist is a "rock," a flat hand is a "paper," and a fist with the index finger and middle finger extended that make a V shape is "scissors."

As he was explaining, the King of All looks interested in what the boy has to say.

Goten: Both players have a close fist, and in a count of three, they both have made one of those hand signs I just show you. If both players do the same thing, then it a tie, but if they chose something different, the winner would be proven by this simple logic. Rock crushes scissors, scissors cut through paper, and paper can cover a rock. And that how you play rock paper scissors.

Zeno then smiled as he clapped his hands together; he then makes hands poses while chanting, saying three words.

Zeno: Rock, paper, scissor. Rock, paper, scissor. I can't wait to play it with Zeno.

Goten: Ok...now that you learn a new game, how about fixing my eyes.

Zeno: Well...ok. You did help me with my problem.

The deity has his hand into a fist as it started to glow. Realizing now that Zeno does have the power to fix everything Goten think that all his problem was solved. But things suddenly change when another Zeno appears out of nowhere, shocking the boy to its core.

Goten: WHO! WHY HOW!

Future Zeno: Hello, my name is Zeno, and you are.

Froze in silence, the child was in complete silence, trying to process everything.

Zeno: That person is Goten. He the son of Goku.

Future Zeno: Really? Wow, I thought Gohan was his only son.

Zeno: Me too. Also, he taught me a new game we could play. Want to try it.

Future Zeno: Yeah.

Goten: Excuse me, but before you guys leave, could you please deal with this first.

The Zeno, the child, was speaking to awhile ago quickly remember that he had a deal him, but things got worse when he doesn't remember what he was supposed to do. So with his fist open, a blight light hit Goten and the ladies surrounding the time machine.

Future Zeno: Now, can we play the game.

Zeno: Of course, but I have to teach you how to play rock paper scissors.

Future Zeno: Rock? Paper? Scissors?

As the Zenos left the blight light to disappear, Goten then looks at his body as he notices that nothing seems to have happened to him. He then looks outside to see sparkles in the air disappearing at random times what Goten was shocked as he sees Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch, and Tights as they look younger, more attractive, and more energized.

Goten: Zeno didn't lift the curse; he just makes those four younger. They're probably half their age now.

Whis: Oh, before I forgot, I did forget to tell you something.

Goten begins to sweat like crazy as he is scared to know what the angel has to say.

Goten: I regret to ask, but what is it?

Whis: If you haven't noticed, that machine you in is much wider than the last time you saw it.

Goten: Well...yeah. I was kind of questioned that myself.

Whis: Well, I thought to myself, this old thing could use an upgrade. So I use this Bulma's remarkable invention to travel to another timeline to get some extra features to this thing. Once I was done, I travel back here.

Goten: Oh, is that all. For a second there, I thought that I would be in trouble.

Whis: Well, I did bring back some souvenirs for you before I came back.

Goten: Souvenir?

Just then, something grabbed the whole of Goten as he was then slammed to the ground. He turns his body over to see three girls standing in front of him. One was an eleven-year-old girl with short black hair, a pale skin complexion, and black eyes. She inherits her red midriff shirt, an orange bandana, chains on the right side of her gray capris, finger-less gloves, black belt, and dark gray boots. The other was a ten-year-old girl with long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a red midriff top with exposed shoulders, red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also wears a red hairpiece, gold choker, and gold hoop earrings. The last one is a nineteen-year-old lady with blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin complexion, and two pigtails that go all the way to her shoulder. She wears a long-sleeved polo undershirt, pink dress, pink hat, white socks, and brown shoes. With all of them having a surprise expression, they help pick the boy back up as Goten was back on his feet.

Pan: Sorry about that. We thought you were just someone who tries to steal this thing. We wouldn't have expected to be you, uncle. Who knew that you would be as cute as a kid.

Goten: Uncle? I not your... Wait a minute. Pan!

The girl just smiles; she begins to hug him. Goten was shocked to look at the blue hair girl.

Goten: That must mean that you're must be Bulla.

Bulla: Smart and cute. The full package.

Bulla also huge the boy on the other side of him and turn to the blonde girl.

Goten: Then you have to be...no it couldn't be.

Marron: Just because my nose was small, that doesn't mean I didn't have one.

Goten: MARRON!

The woman just smiles before turning his head to face her.

Marron: You know I was very upset when you're starting dating Valese, but at least I can to you how I feel in this timeline.

Sliding back away from Marron, he notices her lips were dark pink but looks at Pan and Bulla, and their lips were completely normal.

Goten: I bet this curse not that effective on kids. But Marron...

Looking at her, she gives him the same expression as her mother did before doing some dirty to him.

Goten: I have to call Zeno back to fix this.

Android 18: You are not calling anyone.

The boy questioned who said that he then sees Videl, 18, Caulifla, and Kale, who is about to use a ki blast while Mai and Cheelai have their guns out. All of which was aim at the time machine Goten was in. The girls notice the women about to fire as they begin to hide underneath the floor, leaving Goten as a sitting duck. Realizing that he drop the button, he decides to go as close to the floor, hoping he won't get hurt. Once everyone fires, it hit the machine that creates a smokescreen not only on the outside but also inside the machine.

Goten: That blast must have created a hole in the machine. I can't see it. I can't breathe. I need air fast or else.

Despite not knowing which button does, Goten then decides to mash some of them, hoping it will clear the smoke. As the boy loses oxygen, he pushes a button that opens the hatch, clearing all the smoke. Gasping for air, the now the child started to breathe again.

Goten: Finally, I can't breathe.

Pan, Bulla, & Marron: Oh, Goten!

All of them now on top of him, he became frightened as their pupils are now hearts, but it wasn't the only thing. He notices that Pan's lips were now a dark peach color, while Bulla's lips were a cherry red. He also looks at their body as the two kids he once saw are now mature as their breasts are bigger, their bodies are slimmer, and they're now taller than him. Pan and Bulla are now sixteen years old.

Goten: When Zeno uses his power to turn the women younger, did some the opposite effect happen to them, and why now?

Looking a the hole in the hatch, and see sparkles falling down into the machine.

Goten: Figures. Anyway, all I just need to do is...uh oh.

He looks around as he started shaking in fear as Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch, Android #18, Videl, Erasa, Tights, Mai, Caulifla, Kale, & Cheelai all having the same hearts in their eyes as they were surrounding the time machine. Some were giving the boy a lusty look, some were licking their lips, while the rest give him an air kiss and an eye wink. The women then look at each other as they agree to share their prey as they all gave the boy a seductive smile. Goten then screams as they all got in the machine as someone press a button and the hatch close. Two hours have passed as Trunks finally awake as he was walking outside looking for everyone.

Trunks: Goten? Mom? Aunt Tights? Where is everyone? And what is that sound?

The boy can hear kiss sounds coming from somewhere but can't seem to tell where it is coming, so the boy decides to go inside, thinking the sound coming from inside. However, outside of the time machine, the hatch was covered in different shades of lipsticks, while inside, Goten is exhausted. He is cover in kiss marks; his clothes ripped up while fourteen different women were surrounding him, still kissing him.

Goten: I failed my mission. I can't return them to normal. And my mind can't take it anymore. Things can't possibly get any worse from here.

He then slowly looks at Future Mai, who was pressing buttons on the machine.

Chi-Chi: What are you doing?

Future Mai: If anyone sees us, then we be in some deep trouble. So I am sending so far in the future that way no one can find us ever again.

Goten: Wait! What! NO!

As the time machine begins to lift off into the air, he then feels all his problems slipping away as he knew this may be his new life now. He then smiles with a saddened face as he said his last words before heading to the future.

Goten: I don't know when I come back home or if I come back home. But just in case I don't, I just want to say this. Dad, Gohan, Trunks, I sorry for everything.

The boy noticed the button he push for Zeno was on the floor just as he was about to accept his fate. Using all of the energy he has left, the young boy slowly reaches for it; he grabbed, but he notices a problem. When he turned it over, there was another button but with a different color.

Goten: Why is there a button on the back of another button? Also, why this button a different color? Well, I better push it before it too late.

With him finishing what he said, he pushes one of the buttons at random, and the time machine disappears along with him and the fourteen women. However, hiding in the clouds was Whis and his student Beerus standing as they saw the whole events.

Beerus: Whis?

Whis: Yes, Lord Beerus.

Beerus: We both know you have to power to undo this whole mess, correct?

Whis: That right my lord.

Beerus: And interfering with time is a serious offense that could get our universe eased correct.

Whis: Very true.

Beerus: So why didn't Zeno ease our universe?

The angel just looks at the God of Destruction before giving him a calm smile.

Whis: The better question is, why didn't Lord Zeno didn't erase Goten for being in a time machine?

Beerus then thought about this before realizing that Zeno did see the machine, but he didn't do anything.

Beerus: Now that you mention it, he was there, but he didn't do anything. Why would he do that?

Whis: Well, ever since he met Goku, he was curious about him and wanted to learn more about him. And with us winning the Tournament of Power and bringing him another version of himself to play with, he interset in our universe even more. He probably figures out that most of the warriors were born or change when they visit Earth, which makes this planet one of his favorite. But if something would happen to it in the future...

Beerus: Then, Zeno will be upset.

Whis: Exactly. Turn out in Age 2016 when two boys use the Dragon Balls to decides who the strongest warrior from all space-time no one was there to keep Earth safe while they were gone. Goku and Vegeta descendants are still around, but with no major threats, both families stop training and start to live life as Earthlings. So Zeno asks me to find a way to stop this planet's future demise while getting permission from Supreme Kai of Time to mess with time.

The God of Destruction just stood there while looking confused as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Whis: Don't worry, they will be back tomorrow, or the day after, or even a week from now. But Goten did press a button to go to Zeno, so who knows whether he be in Zeno's present or the distant future. All I know is once the next new generations of Earth's defenders are born, they will all return to their proper timeline with their memory ease, their age restore, and Goten's curse remove.

Beerus: But what about the Time Machine and the Dragon Balls?

Whis: Both Earth and Namek are restored to function state. As for the time machine, anyone could still use it to come back here, but if Goten doesn't impregnate anyone, he won't turn back to normal, and his eyes will still be irresistible to females.

Beerus: So just coming back will only cause more problems to the kid gotcha. Just one more question. Why the boy? Wouldn't it be better to use someone strong like Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and what was that other one you told me about?

Whis: Broly.

Beerus: That's the one.

Whis: Well, three are married, so to them, this will count as cheating, while Broly is powerful, but he also uncontrollable, so he was definitely out the question. There was also another one named Tarble, but he, not even a Super Saiyan, just leaves me with two options Goku's son make the wish for his eyes I knew I would have to pick him. I also want to punish him for making that dumb wish and thinking I would easily help him out without him truly learning about thinking before speaking. I told him the consequences, but he still broke them. So in a way, it a win-win for me.

Whis just laugh to himself as the god just shake his head with disbelief.

Whis: So, ready to go back home, my lord?

Beerus: Yeah, sure.

Beerus then put his hand on his attendant's back, and then both of them teleport out with no trace that they were even here.


	4. Epilogue

After a few hours since Beerus and Whis got back to Beerus' Planet, the two of them were sitting patiently at the table. There were two cups of noddles, some chopsticks, and a timer that hasn't gone off on the table. The angel just sat quietly, but the god just stares at his cup of instant ramen only to make his stomach growl. As much as he was hungry and can't wait to eat now, he knows that this was the only way to eat the perfect dish. He then turns to his teacher only to think of something that he finds funny.

Beerus: Oh, I get it!

Whis: Get what?

Beerus: The boy uses two sets of Dragon Balls to undo his wish. There seven one Earth and seven on Namek. Fourteen Balls! Seven Girls! That makes so much sense!

Thinking of that, the angel just smiled as he didn't even notice that himself.

Whis: Well, as it is true. He did technically waste three sets of Dragon Balls for this whole situation. So it would be ironic if twenty-one females fall for him. However, so long as he doesn't do anything foolish, he should be fine.

Beerus: Yet again, he is the son of that idiot Sayian, so I doubt that.

The two of them look at each other as they both sigh with despair. Suddenly, the timer went off; they both smile as they open the lid to see that the food was ready. The two begin to grab their chopsticks as they about to chow down.

Beerus: By the way, didn't you say that both kids will suffer if they argue.

Whis: That right my lord.

Beerus: Well, correct me if I wrong; all I see was one of them being chased by girls while the other was asleep. Was Vegeta's kid passing out his punishment?

Whis: No, but it should be happening right about now.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, it was about nine forty-five at the Capsule Corporation. A woman with blonde hair got out of the taxi and headed inside the building. When she opened the door, she was shocked as the whole house looked a mess. Running to greet her was her grandson, who hugged her as he was glad to see anyone.

Panchy: Trunks! Where is everyone? And why is this place a mess?

Trunks: That's the thing...I don't know myself.

Panchy: What do you mean?

Trunks: Well, at first, mom invited 18, Videl, and Chi-Chi over to the house, and it was supposed to be a little get together. Everyone was acting normal Bulla in bed, mom talking with her friends, and dad...well, he wasn't here because he was in space for some reason.

Panchy: That sounds nice.

Trunks: The only thing that was strange to me was Goten.

Panchy: Goten?

Trunks: Yeah, he was acting weird when he got here, hiding when he saw mom and ran away when he sees the others, so I decided to talk to him to see what was up. We started to yell at each other, and the next thing I noticed fell asleep on the roof.

Panchy: Why were you on the roof?

Trunks: That where I found him at. After I woke up, I went inside only to find the whole house was torn up. To my surprise, the den looked like the only place that was destroyed. So I decided if someone was outside only to see that aunt Tights' car near the gate. So I tried to look for her.

Panchy: Tights? Was your aunt here?

Trunks: Yeah, or at least I thought so. I searched the whole house and also looked at the mothers' houses, and I couldn't find anyone. Mom, or Goten, or aunt Tights, or Mai, or her wired friends, I could find them. I couldn't even seem to find Bulla too. So I waited and waited only to find you the only one who came home. Speaking of which, why are you the only one here? I thought grandpa was coming home too?

Panchy: Well, your grandpa's meeting out extended for a few more days, so he told me to head back, so I don't get bored waiting for him. Now Trunks, could you be a dear and help carry my luggage back to my room.

Trunks: Ok, grandma.

As the two started to walk toward the room, the boy's eyes were surrounded by a pink mist. Trunks didn't know or notice that something was surrounding his eyes as the mist went away. As the two got to the room's door, the woman then looks to see her grandson only to start blushing.

Panchy: Trunks…

Trunks: Yes, grandma?

Panchy: Can you close the curtains.

Trunks: Yes, ma'am.

Trunks then drop the bags behind the door to go to the window and close the window. However, once he was done, the boy got spooked when he turned around as he didn't expect to see what he saw. He saw his grandmother taking off her clothes as she closed the door and locked it.

Trunks: Grandma, what are you doing?

Panchy: Don't call me that anymore.

Trunks: What?

Panchy then pushed her grandson on her bed as he was looking at her almost naked body, only wearing her bra.

Panchy: Call me, Panchy.

As Trunks didn't know what to do, the woman then proceeded to take off his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his underwear. Then Panchy got on the bed and crawled toward the boy until his face was below her. The woman begins to smile as she then processes to reach for the lamp and turns off the lights.

**_Author Note: That the end of the story. I hope you all like it as I put in a lot of work and time into this. As this one comes to a close a new one shall open as I currently writing a sequel to this story. I still deciding whether the story should be focusing on either Goten or Goku Jr. If you don't mind please give me a review to tell me what I can improve on. Also, I may do another story like this but with a different franchise like Naruto, One Piece, and etc. There a poll on my bio page to decide what the next series would be. Lastly, I not currently taking requests as I either don't like a certain pairing or probably don't know the character too well to write anything._**


End file.
